Le cri des Cornèbre
by Cyrlight
Summary: Le monde n'a pas toujours été celui que nous connaissons, où les espèces vivent en harmonie. Il fut un temps où de féroces guerres faisaient rage entre humains et pokémon. Un temps de légendes...
1. Prologue : La légende de Scathach

_Il fut une époque ancestrale où humains et pokémon se livraient des guerres acharnées afin de prendre le contrôle des territoires qu'ils convoitaient. Les hommes considéraient qu'il était impossible de cohabiter avec ces créatures diaboliques. Seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux jugeaient la chose concevable._

 _Ces individus étaient perçus comme des hérétiques par leurs pairs et bien souvent condamnés au bannissement, voire à la peine capitale. Nombreuses têtes tombèrent en cette période où le carnage était le maître mot des récits des bardes. Le sang coulait à flot et rougissait les sols de la région de Vestigion, où le conflit entre les deux espèces faisait le plus rage._

 _Grâce à leurs capacités naturelles et magiques, les pokémon ravageaient sauvagement les rangs ennemis, mais les humains n'abandonnaient jamais l'espoir de triompher un jour de leurs antagonistes, malgré les maigres moyens qu'ils possédaient face à eux._

 _Cette espérance finit par prendre forme sous les traits d'une jeune femme à la chevelure plus flamboyante que les flammes d'un brasier et aux yeux plus verts que le feuillage des arbres en été. On la nommait Scathach._

 _D'abord victime des quolibets de son peuple à cause de son sexe, elle s'imposa rapidement en guerrière d'exception. Son courage n'avait d'égal que sa dextérité et sa force, la rendant nettement supérieure à n'importe quel homme. Même les plus valeureux d'entre eux finirent par s'incliner devant elle en lui jurant allégeance, car sa bravoure avait su conquérir leurs âmes._

 _Elle était capable de défaire sans crainte un pokémon à mains nues, jusqu'au soir où sa chance tourna. Épuisée par le long combat que ses soldats et elle avaient mené, elle s'apprêtait à jouir d'un repos bien mérité lorsque son campement fut attaqué par une horde de créatures assoiffées de violence._

 _La troupe fut décimée et Scathach, grièvement blessée, s'échappa de la Forêt de Vestigion à la nage pour gagner l'Île de Fer, une terre inhospitalière située aux larges de la côte, où nul téméraire, quelle que soit son espèce, n'osait jamais s'aventurer. Malgré son flanc ensanglanté, elle brava les vagues pour disparaître dans la nuit obscure._

 _D'aucuns disaient qu'elle avait succombé à sa blessure et qu'elle s'était noyée avant d'atteindre l'île. D'autres affirmaient qu'elle y était parvenue, mais que la vie était si rude, sur cet immense rocher, que la faim et le climat avaient fini par avoir raison de sa vaillance._

 _Seuls les plus fous -ou peut-être était-ce les plus confiants- répétaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était toujours là-bas, de l'autre côté de ce bras de mer qui longeait les bois, et qu'elle préparait son retour. Ils avaient raison._

 _Un matin, elle émergea hors de l'eau, son plastron rendu scintillant par la lumière de l'aurore qui se réfractait sur les gouttelettes. Elle portait une épée à sa ceinture, forgée dans l'un des métaux rares que l'on ne trouvait que sur l'île de son exil, et auquel elle devait son nom._

 _Elle pointa alors sa lame vers le ciel et, dans un grand cri, jura de se venger. La légende de Scathach était née._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Scathach

Cuchulainn, après des jours de marche, atteignit enfin son objectif : la Forêt de Vestigion. Il venait d'un petit village, situé au sud de Sinnoh, et n'avait pas eu peur d'effectuer un tel voyage, en dépit des atrocités qui étaient chaque jour commises sur le sol de la région. Depuis qu'il avait eu vent des exploits de la guerrière dénommée Scathach, il s'était destiné à rejoindre son commandement.

Il était jeune, âgé de dix-neuf ans à peine. Il ne possédait ni titre, ni noblesse. Il s'agissait d'un simple paysan qui travaillait depuis son enfance aux côtés de ses parents, afin d'assurer la subsistance de la famille. À maintes reprises, les pokémon avaient détruit les récoltes, les réduisant à la famine et à la mendicité. Il les haïssait pour cela.

Si ces années de labeur ne lui avait pas permis d'acquérir une éducation distinguée, elles lui avaient en revanche offert une solide musculature et une endurance irréprochable. Cuchulainn était dur au mal et savait mettre de l'ardeur à la tâche. Peu de gens auraient pu se vanter de posséder de telles qualités.

Sa seule arme était un bâton, qu'il avait lui-même taillé dans le bois d'un vieil arbre qui s'était effondré après avoir été frappé par la foudre. Il était aussi robuste que son possesseur, capable de fracasser le crâne d'un pokémon si l'un d'entre eux osait le braver.

Il s'était entraîné pendant des mois au combat, au point d'être totalement rompu à cet art. Il voulait impressionner Scathach par ses capacités lorsqu'il se présenterait devant elle, car il avait entendu dire qu'elle ne prenait avec elle que les meilleurs. Il escomptait faire partie de ceux-là.

Il connaissait son histoire, ainsi que le sort funeste qui avait frappé ses compagnons d'infortune. Cela ne l'effrayait pas pour autant. Il voyait régulièrement des familles humaines être massacrées par des hordes de pokémon sauvages. Il préférait encore risquer sa vie, voire mourir à la guerre, plutôt que de laisser ces créatures perpétrer de telles atrocités.

Lorsque la Forêt de Vestigion fut en vue, il ralentit son allure. S'il était pressé de rallier le camp de la guerrière, il ne devait pas laisser son impatience se muer en témérité. Il savait que de nombreux ennemis vivaient sur ce territoire. La moindre erreur d'inattention pourrait lui être fatale. Dès qu'il aurait franchi l'orée du bois dense, il lui faudrait rester constamment sur ses gardes.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et avança. Les arbres, au-dessus de la tête, formèrent rapidement une voûte si épaisse qu'elle plongeait pratiquement les lieux dans les ténèbres. Il songea un instant à faire un feu et à embraser la torche qu'il transportait dans son paquetage, néanmoins il craignait que la lumière n'attire les pokémon.

Ces derniers, dans un environnement comme celui-ci, auraient sans aucun doute l'avantage sur lui. Il avait beau ne pas les redouter, il n'était pas fou pour autant. Il n'avait pas parcouru tout ce chemin pour se faire tuer par un Rhinastoc ou un Carchacrok avant d'avoir rencontré la grande Scathach.

Il s'enfonça courageusement dans les entrailles de la forêt, là où quantités d'hommes auraient fait demi-tour. Pas lui. Il continua d'avancer, sans laisser les bruits menaçants ou l'obscurité le dissuader de poursuivre son chemin. La peur était incompatible avec sa détermination.

Cet endroit était un véritable labyrinthe. Chaque tronc, chaque buisson se ressemblaient. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu tourner en rond qu'il ne s'en serait même pas aperçu. Dans un élan d'ingéniosité, il sortit un couteau élimé de sa poche et décida de tailler une encoche dans les arbres qu'il croisait. Il saurait rapidement s'il traçait sa route ou s'il revenait continuellement sur ses pas.

Il errait depuis plus d'une bonne heure quand il entendit un rugissement féroce. Il eut tout juste le temps d'empoigner son bâton à deux mains qu'un Luxray, l'un de ces félins quadrupèdes au pelage bleu, surgit de derrière un fourré. Il bondit dans les airs, prêt à refermer ses crocs foudroyants sur lui.

Sa mâchoire n'atteignit pas Cuchulainn, mais son morceau de bois, qui empêcha l'attaque de se propager dans le reste de son corps. Surpris par cette défense inattendue, le pokémon ne réagit pas immédiatement. Cela laissa le temps à son adversaire de le repousser d'un puissant coup d'épaule.

Le Luxray feula, furieux. Déjà, il pliait ses pattes dans le but de sauter sur l'humain. Ce dernier se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter, mais il ne fut hélas pas assez rapide. Sa griffe lui entailla le bras, déchirant la manche de sa chemise au passage. Le tissu ne tarda pas à prendre une teinte rougeâtre au contact du sang qui s'échappait de la plaie.

Cuchulainn jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa blessure, puis ramena son attention sur le combat. Les rumeurs disaient vrais : les pokémon qui persécutaient le village de Vestigion et ses alentours étaient beaucoup plus féroces que ceux qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'alors. Ce n'était cependant pas cette créature qui allait l'impressionner.

Le Luxray essaya de ruser pour l'atteindre à nouveau, cependant son ennemi demeura aux aguets. Grâce à cela, il put anticiper son assaut d'une fraction de seconde, juste assez pour se décaler et empaler le félin au niveau du flanc, sur l'extrémité pointue de son arme.

Des éclaboussures écarlates jaillirent de son corps, aspergeant le visage de l'homme, ainsi que ces vêtements. Il était plutôt satisfait de cela : ces marques lui serviraient à prouver sa valeur lorsqu'il se tiendrait devant Scathach.

D'un coup de pied, il repoussa le corps encore agité de soubresauts du pokémon et essuya son bâton dans l'herbe. Il venait de remporter son premier combat dans la Forêt de Vestigion. Bien qu'il tente de conserver un tempérament modeste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver une once de fierté.

Alors qu'il se redressait, il l'aperçut pour la première fois. Au début, il ne distingua qu'une ombre, partiellement dissimulée par le large tronc d'un chêne. Il leva son arme, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une autre créature hostile. Il attendit sans bouger, la respiration saccadée, qu'elle se rue sur lui. Au lieu de cela, néanmoins, elle ne bougea pas.

Il plissa les yeux et fit un pas prudent vers l'avant. C'était peut-être un piège. En se rapprochant, cependant, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'était trompé. Ce qu'il observait n'était pas un pokémon, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord songé. C'était une jeune femme.

Malgré la pénombre, il finit par apercevoir ses cheveux, si noirs qu'ils semblaient posséder des reflets bleutés. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi sombres, et ils contrastaient avec la pâleur mortuaire de sa peau. Par-dessus son corps décharné, elle portait une longue robe ténébreuse, déchirée par endroits.

\- Bonjour, la salua Cuchulainn en ponctuant sa salutation d'un mouvement de la tête. Je...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que l'autre s'enfuyait déjà en courant. En dépit de la douceur qu'il s'était efforcée de donner à sa voix, son apparence bourrue et sa musculature saillante avaient apparemment suffi à l'effrayer. Complètement paniquée, elle avait déjà parcouru plusieurs dizaines de mètres quand il prit la décision de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Il ignorait où il pourrait trouver le camp de Scathach, or cette sauvageonne paraissait être une habitante de la forêt. S'il arrivait à la mettre suffisamment en confiance, peut-être parviendrait-il à obtenir d'elle son emplacement.

La jeune femme n'était pas aussi endurante que lui. Elle s'essouffla rapidement, malgré l'ardeur qu'elle mettait à le fuir. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Cuchulainn pour la rattraper. Dès qu'il fut dans son sillage immédiat, il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'immobiliser. En tentant d'échapper à son emprise, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à ses pieds.

Elle essaya de reculer à quatre pattes sur le sol, mais son être tremblait tellement qu'elle en fut incapable. Ses muscles refusaient visiblement de lui obéir, sans doute à cause de la peur qui était la sienne. Cuchulainn s'empressa de la rassurer :

\- Allons, je ne te veux aucun mal. J'aimerais seulement que tu me fournisses quelques renseignements. Sais-tu parler ?

Il lui était déjà arrivé de croiser des vagabonds ou des ermites qui, à force de mener une vie solitaire, avaient perdu l'usage de la parole. La jeune femme, sans se départir de son expression craintive, acquiesça timidement. Afin de gagner sa confiance, il commença par lui demander son prénom.

\- Je m'appelle Morrigan... murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Morrigan ? Moi, c'est Cuchulainn. Je viens du sud de Sinnoh. J'ai voyagé des jours durant pour atteindre ce territoire.

Il lui tendit la main de façon à l'aider à se relever. Ses doigts, lorsqu'elle les posa dans sa paume large et calleuse, parurent terriblement fragiles. Ils étaient plus fins encore que des brindilles. Son interlocutrice, quoique désormais debout, continuait à faire son possible pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis venu rejoindre le camp de Scathach, la guerrière. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où je suis en mesure de le trouver ?

\- Il se situe par-delà le bois. Personne n'ose demeurer dans la forêt, à cause des attaques incessantes des pokémon. Les hommes se sont confinés dans le village, les soldats sur la côte. Pour les rejoindre, il te faudra traverser toute cette terre, en marchant vers l'ouest. C'est là-bas que tu les rencontreras.

\- Je te remercie. Dis-moi... S'il est si dangereux que cela de s'attarder en ce lieu, que fais-tu ici, sans arme et sans défense ?

\- Je...

Elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. En chutant, elle s'était blessée à la main, en s'empalant sur une pierre pointue. Elle porta aussitôt sa plaie à ses lèvres, afin d'aspirer le sang qui s'en échappait. Lorsqu'elle l'en recula, sa bouche était devenue écarlate.

\- Montre-moi, proposa Cuchulainn.

Elle hésita, mais consentit à le laisser examiner la lésion dont elle souffrait. Il l'observa un court instant. Elle était propre et peu profonde. Elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à cicatriser. Par sécurité, toutefois, il déchira tout de même un pan de sa chemise, que le Luxray avait déjà malmenée, afin de constituer un bandage de fortune autour de sa blessure.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je me sens coupable. Si je ne t'avais pas effrayée, tu n'aurais pas tenté de s'enfuir. C'est en quelque sorte ma faute.

\- Merci...

Elle le regarda longuement, tandis qu'il serrait délicatement la laize autour de sa paume avant de nouer ensemble ses deux extrémités. Les iris profonds de la jeune femme ne quittait pas son visage carré, qu'une barbe de plusieurs jours recouvrait au niveau du menton. Elle contempla son teint halé, de même que la noirceur de ses cheveux, comme si elle voyait un homme pour la première fois.

\- Voilà, indiqua-t-il dès qu'il eut terminé. C'est moi qui te remercie, Morrigan. Tes informations vont m'être très utiles. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, je me serais sûrement égaré dans ces bois.

\- Tu es trop bon. Je ne...

\- Encore toi !

Cette voix qui venait de s'écrier les fit sursauter. Cuchulainn lâcha par réflexe la main de la jeune femme pour reprendre son bâton, qu'il avait planté dans le sol le temps de la soigner. Craintive, son interlocutrice se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tandis qu'il se retournait.

Une demoiselle à la chevelure d'un roux volcanique se tenait entre deux arbres. Elle possédait un teint diaphane, pigmenté par quelques taches de rousseur de part et d'autre de son nez retroussé. Ses lèvres étaient écarlates, ses yeux vert feuillage. Elle était vêtue d'un plastron en cuir qu'elle portait par-dessus une chemise blanche, ainsi que d'un pantalon d'homme, qui disparaissait en grande partie sous des cuissardes noires.

Grâce à l'épée qu'elle conservait dans un fourreau noué autour de sa taille et l'autre, attachée dans son dos, Cuchulainn l'identifia sitôt que ses prunelles se posèrent sur elle. Immédiatement, il mit un genou à terre en prenant appui sur son arme et inclina son visage vers le bas en signe de respect. Il peinait à croire qu'il se trouvait face à la célèbre Scathach.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais jamais plus te revoir dans ma forêt !

Elle grondait férocement et ses traits délicats étaient défigurés par la colère qui émanait d'elle. Contrairement à Morrigan, terrifiée et réduite au mutisme à cause de la peur qu'elle lui inspirait, la guerrière respirait l'assurance et la confiance en elle. Elle fixait d'un oeil mauvais celle à qui elle s'adressait.

\- Disparais ! Tout de suite ! Et estime-toi heureuse que je ne sois pas lasse de te donner cet ordre. Un seul mot de ma part suffirait à convaincre mes hommes de s'assurer que ton chemin ne vienne plus jamais à croiser le mien.

Morrigan ne se fit pas répéter les menaces qu'elle venait de proférer à son encontre. Elle retroussa rapidement la guenille qui lui servait de jupon et s'enfuit en courant, plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait fait en apercevant Cuchulainn. Il eut juste le temps de constater qu'elle ne possédait pas de souliers, sous sa robe, avant qu'elle ne soit hors de vue.

\- Et toi ? aboya soudain Scathach à son intention. Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

\- Je viens de loin, ma dame. Du sud de Sinnoh, pour être précis. Le village dans lequel j'ai grandi se nomme Littorella, mais il est si petit que je doute que vous ayez jamais entendu prononcer son nom. Quant à moi, je m'appelle Cuchulainn.

\- Quel dessein t'a mené dans ma forêt ? Réponds !

\- Je voulais me présenter à vous. Vos exploits ont été portés jusque chez nous par le chant des bardes et j'ai cru comprendre que vous acceptiez à vos côtés les hommes de valeur. J'ai alors songé que, si je m'en montrais digne, vous me prendriez sous votre commandement.

Les lèvres rouges de Scathach s'étirèrent en ce qui devait être vraisemblablement un sourire, mais qui s'apparentait davantage à un rictus menaçant. Elle fit un pas vers lui. Sa démarche était souple et gracieuse, presque féline. Une certaine majesté se dégageait d'elle.

D'un geste habile, elle tira l'une de ses épées et plaça son extrémité sous la gorge de Cuchulainn. Malgré sa surprise, entremêlée à une légère appréhension, il s'efforça de conserver un visage neutre. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un test pour évaluer sa bravoure, auquel cas il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

\- Tu as l'apparence d'un guerrier, mais tu n'en es pas un. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- Non, ma dame. Je suis un humble paysan.

Scathach éloigna la lame de son cou et, avec son plat, souleva le bras blessé du jeune homme, toujours accroupi devant elle. Elle l'examina un court instant. La plaie infligée par le Luxray saignait encore abondamment.

\- Et la créature ? interrogea-t-elle simplement.

\- Morte. Je l'ai tuée.

\- Prendre une vie ne t'effraye pas... C'est déjà un bon début. Tu as l'air d'avoir une carrure solide et de ne pas prendre peur à la moindre égratignure. Hum... J'avoue que je suis impressionnée.

Si Cuchulainn n'avait pas lutté contre les muscles de son visage, celui-ci se serait sans doute fendu d'un large sourire plein d'espoir. Il se retint car il craignait qu'une telle attitude ne paraisse prétentieuse ou insolente aux yeux de la guerrière. Il préféra demander, la voix vibrante de respect :

\- Impressionnée, ma dame ?

\- Rares sont les hommes qui survivent à leur premier affrontement avec l'un des pokémon qui terrorisent Vestigion et ses environs, encore moins si l'individu en question est sous-entraîné. Toi, l'humble paysan, tu y es pourtant parvenu. C'est prometteur.

\- Le pensez-vous vraiment, ma dame ?

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir, et encore moins de faire des éloges. Tu peux t'estimer flatté. Relève-toi, à présent.

Le jeune homme s'empressa d'obéir. Il prit appui sur sa hampe et se redressa. Il constata, une fois droit sur ses jambes, que Scathach n'était pas aussi grande qu'elle le lui avait semblé au premier abord. En effet, il devait la dépasser de quinze bons centimètres. Il se doutait cependant que sa taille, ainsi que la finesse de son corps, n'étaient que des leurres qui masquaient sa véritable force.

\- Je m'attendais à trouver un cadavre en venant ici. Au lieu de cela, je me retrouve face à un individu digne de rejoindre mon armée. Sois le bienvenu parmi mes élèves, Cuchulainn.

\- C'est trop d'honneurs, ma dame.

\- Pas de "ma dame". À partir de maintenant, tu devras me nommer maîtresse, ou Scathach, à l'instar de tous les autres. Laisse-moi t'avertir d'une chose, cependant. Tu n'es qu'à l'essai. Tout au long de ta vie, tu ne cesseras jamais de l'être. Si tu meurs ou si tu me déçois, je te considèrerai comme indigne de mon enseignement. Est-ce clair ?

\- Limpide. Puis-je avoir l'audace de...

\- De quoi ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- J'ai quelques questions à vous soumettre, si cela vous sied.

\- Mon camp est installé sur le rivage. Rejoignons-le, afin que je t'intègre à mes hommes. Tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu désires savoir en chemin.

Elle tourna les talons avec sa grâce naturel et Cuchulainn, dont la démarche était beaucoup plus grossière que la sienne, lui emboîta le pas. Il attendit qu'ils aient parcouru plusieurs mètres, entre les troncs moussus des arbres et les buissons épineux, pour reprendre la parole.

\- Vous avez dit il y a un instant que vous vous attendiez à trouver un cadavre... Comment saviez-vous que j'affrontais un pokémon sauvage pour en arriver à une telle déduction ?

\- Tu apprendras qu'il existe des signes, dans cette forêt, auxquels nous pouvons toujours nous fier. As-tu déjà vu des Cornèbre ?

\- Ces oiseaux noirs qui poussent de grands cris désagréables ? Cela m'est déjà arrivé à quelques reprises, oui.

\- Ils sont légions, ici. Au village, une rumeur court à leur sujet, prétendant qu'il s'agit de créatures de mauvais augure. Je ne puis donner tort à ceux qui l'ont affirmé. Ce sont des charognards, ce qui signifie que les Cornèbre prélèvent leur nourriture sur des cadavres. Dès qu'un combat éclate entre un pokémon et un humain, ils s'envolent pour se rapprocher du lieu où se déroule l'affrontement, en attendant de se repaître des entrailles du perdant.

\- Vous avez deviné ma présence parce qu'ils se sont mis à voler... Astucieux.

\- N'est-ce pas ? C'est également un moyen très pratique pour savoir si l'un des nôtres est menacé. Ainsi, nous pouvons nous hâter de lui prêter main forte.

\- Et cette jeune femme, que vous avez chassée... Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?

Les traits de Scathach se crispèrent et sa respiration se fit plus forte, l'espace d'une seconde, avant que son corps ne redevienne normal. Elle semblait éprouver une haine farouche à l'égard de celle qu'il venait de citer et, pendant un instant, il songea qu'elle allait refuser de lui répondre.

\- Morrigan... murmura-t-elle. La sorcière.

\- Une sorcière ? D'où je viens, nous avons l'habitude de les occire. Elles sont une menace pour le reste de l'humanité, au même titre que les pokémon. Je ne veux remettre en doute votre parole, maîtresse, cependant cette demoiselle ne m'a pas paru très dangereuse.

\- Elle est spéciale. Si elle est encore en vie, c'est parce que personne n'a pu prouver avec certitude qu'elle pratiquait les arts occultes. Nul ne l'a jamais surprise en train de manipuler ni magie noire, ni magie blanche.

\- Pourquoi la haïssez-vous, dans ce cas ? Elle semble vous craindre davantage que l'inverse n'est vrai.

\- Nous l'avons vue à l'oeuvre, à plusieurs reprises. Elle possède vraisemblablement un don particulier qui est lié aux pokémon. Elle est capable de les attirer vers elle, ainsi que de se faire comprendre d'eux, autrement dit de fraterniser. Puisqu'ils sont nos ennemis, elle doit par conséquent être également considérée comme telle. Mes principes m'interdisent cependant de prendre une vie humaine, quelle qu'elle soit. Quant aux villageois, qui n'hésitent d'ordinaire jamais à brûler quiconque est soupçonné de sorcellerie, ils ont bien trop peur de s'en prendre à elle. Ils craignent qu'elle ne déchaîne plus encore les créatures de la forêt.

* * *

Morrigan courait toujours. Elle savait qu'elle était à présent loin de Scathach, mais elle refusait de s'arrêter. Ses jambes, toutefois, ne la porteraient plus longtemps. Elles étaient si squelettiques qu'elles soutenaient à peine son poids. Elle parcourut encore une dizaine de mètres avant de s'effondrer, à bout de force.

Elle s'écroula face contre terre, le nez dans l'herbe humide. De la boue macula son visage tandis qu'elle se mettait à pleurer doucement, puisant dans ses dernières ressources énergétiques pour y parvenir.

Elle méprisait son existence, ainsi que ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait peur de ses propres capacités et se détestait à cause de cela. Elle n'éprouvait que de la rancœur à l'égard des pokémon. Comment pouvait-elle parvenir à communiquer avec des créatures abjectes qu'elle haïssait tant ?

Lorsqu'elle était petite fille, Morrigan avait vu ses parents être massacrés par un Carchacrok enragé. Ce jour-là, ils les avaient attaqués alors qu'ils se promenaient à l'orée du bois. Il avait d'abord pourfendu le ventre de son père, avant de défigurer le beau visage de sa mère.

C'était quand il avait tenté de s'en prendre à elle, après les avoir achevés l'un à la suite de l'autre, qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était différente. Elle l'avait supplié de la laisser tranquille, un ordre auquel il avait obéi. Il s'était contenté de l'observer un long moment, de la humer, puis de retourner dans les bois d'où il avait jailli sans crier gare.

Le souvenir des corps mutilés de ses parents n'avait cessé de la hanter, depuis lors. Souvent, à l'orphelinat dans lequel elle avait ensuite été placée, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut en hurlant de terreur. Chaque fois que cela se produisait, un Cornèbre venait se poser sur la fenêtre du dortoir.

Rapidement, les autres enfants avaient commencé à éprouver de la crainte vis-à-vis d'elle, au point de l'accuser d'être une sorcière. Elle ne pouvait leur donner tort. Comment qualifier autrement une personne qui possédait un don -ou une malédiction- pareil au sien ?

À l'âge de dix ans, elle avait pris la décision de quitter le village pour s'enfuir dans la forêt, car elle était devenue la cible d'actes violents et cruels, destinés à la punir de ce qu'elle était malgré elle. Elle avait trouvé refuge en ce lieu où elle évitait soigneusement humains et pokémon, car elle craignait autant l'une que l'autre les deux espèces.

Elle regarda sa main bandée. Ce jeune homme... Cuchulainn... Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il s'était montré aimable avec elle, voire gentil. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne s'était comporté de la sorte à son égard. De ses doigts crasseux, elle effleura le morceau de tissu avec lequel il l'avait pansée et son coeur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Lui ne l'avait traitée ni en monstre, ni en paria.

Elle esquissa un sourire triste. Elle éprouvait un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps qu'elle était incapable de mettre un nom dessus. Il s'envola cependant bien vite, tandis que sa terrifiante nature refaisait surface.

En effet, un Charmina, attiré par cette aura qui émanait d'elle et qui plaisait tant aux pokémon, s'approcha au même moment de son corps harassé. Elle voulut reculer en rampant vers l'arrière, néanmoins ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Ils n'étaient pas en mesure de fournir le moindre effort supplémentaire.

La créature se pencha sur elle et Morrigan préféra fermer les yeux plutôt que de la regarder en face. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa tête, mais n'osait pas bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle perçut une douce tiédeur au niveau de sa main. Sa blessure, douloureuse jusqu'à présent, cessa de la picoter.

À contrecœur, elle entrouvrit les paupières afin de contempler sa paume. Elle plia et déplia ses doigts à deux reprises, avant de retirer maladroitement le bandage de Cuchulainn. Dessous, sa peau était parfaitement lisse. Il ne restait qu'une fine cicatrice rosée à l'endroit où elle s'était blessée. Le Charmina venait de la soigner.

Elle se résolut alors à le regarder dans les yeux. Il la fixait, lui aussi, avec une insistance presque respectueuse. Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son anatomie. Elle n'aimait pas cela. En dépit de la bienveillance dont venait de faire preuve ce pokémon, elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui, ni à aucun autre.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille... murmura-t-elle d'une voix diminuée par l'épuisement. Laisse-moi... tranquille.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir le bipède s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à la sienne, ainsi qu'elle l'avait souhaité, avant de perdre connaissance.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Noise

\- Les Cornèbre s'envolent...

Cuchulainn leva les yeux de son épée, qu'il était en train d'aiguiser. Il avait rejoint le camp de Scathach depuis plusieurs mois, désormais, et avait fraternisé avec le reste des soldats. Même s'ils ne se considéraient pas entre eux comme des amis, ils étaient liés par un respect mutuel.

Il observa le ciel. Depuis la rive où ils étaient établis, les hautes cimes des arbres ne leur masquaient pas la vue de cette immensité bleutée. Il put ainsi voir sans être dérangé par le feuillage une quantité indénombrable d'oiseaux noirs quitter leur nid pour s'élever à tire-d'aile. Ce spectacle était toujours lugubre, pour ne pas dire macabre.

\- Je te parie qu'ils ne vont pas revenir au complet.

L'homme assis à côté de Cuchulainn, Ferdiad, jeta une pièce d'or sur la table. Le jeune homme grimaça. Il n'avait jamais partagé l'engouement de ses compagnons d'armes, qui s'amusaient à miser sur la vie des combattants que Scathach envoyait dans la Forêt de Vestigion.

Le plus souvent, ceux-ci s'y aventuraient lors des missions de patrouille, afin de s'assurer que le nombre des pokémon sauvages présents dans les bois ne s'accroissait pas, mais également pour rallier le village, où ils se procuraient leur ravitaillement. Ils étaient entraînés afin de survivre à ces situations, certes, mais parfois, des drames se produisaient.

\- Ils sont quatre, un nombre amplement suffisant pour venir à bout d'une créature.

\- Même d'un Carchacrok ? s'enquit Ferdiad. Oh, j'oubliais. Depuis que tu en as pourfendu un, lors de ta dernière escapade, tu te prends pour le roi de ce camp.

\- Absolument pas. Nous sommes les élèves de Scathach. Mourir revient à nous montrer indigne d'elle. Ils n'ont pas le choix, s'ils veulent conserver leur honneur.

\- Va donc tenir ce charmant discours à ceux qui ont déjà péri, je suis certain qu'ils partageront ton optique, mon frère.

Ferdiad cala la pièce sur son pouce et entreprit de la propulser dans les airs avant de la réceptionner sur son ongle à chaque fois. Il s'extasia devant sa propre dextérité, puis demanda, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Alors ? Tiens-tu le pari ?

\- D'accord. Pour ma part, je pense qu'ils reviendront tous.

Cuchulainn sortit de l'argent de la petite bourse en cuir qu'il conservait à taille, suspendue à une cordelette reliée au fourreau de son épée, et le déposa sur la table, à côté de la mise de son compagnon. Après cela, il se remit à entretenir sa lame, qu'il ponçait avec une pierre.

Les soldats étaient réunis autour des diverses tables du campement, où ils buvaient et mangeaient allègrement. Aucun ne semblait s'inquiéter pour ceux qui ne se trouvaient pas parmi eux. C'était l'une des règles d'or de Scathach : il ne fallait jamais se focaliser sur la mort, car elle rôdait partout et paralysait les esprits qui se laissaient apeurer par elle. Cuchulainn avait encore un peu de mal à adapter ce précepte, toutefois il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer.

Les conversations s'interrompirent et le silence se fit sur la rive lorsque la guerrière écarta les tentures qui condamnaient l'entrée de sa tente, dans laquelle elle s'était retirée une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas vu les Cornèbres, mais le cri caractéristique qu'ils poussaient toujours en prenant leur envol avait certainement dû l'alerter de la situation.

\- Ne sont-ils toujours pas rentrés ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Pas encore, maîtresse. Voulez-vous...

\- Oui. Noise, prends deux hommes avec toi et ramène-les vivants, c'est un ordre. J'ai suffisamment eu de pertes, ces derniers temps, pour en souhaiter davantage.

L'individu à qui Scathach venait de s'adresser était l'un des soldats les plus aguerris du camp. Grand, musclé et armé jusqu'aux dents en toute circonstance, il avait prouvé à maintes reprises sa valeur au combat.

Immédiatement, son regard se posa sur Cuchulainn et son voisin Ferdiad. D'un mouvement de la tête, il les invita à le rejoindre. Flattés par cet honneur qu'ils leur faisaient en les choisissant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne perdirent un instant à se mettre debout. Ils frappèrent leur buste du poing, en signe de respect et de courage.

\- Ta sélection n'aurait su être plus judicieuse, Noise, affirma Scathach. Allez, à présent. Que votre mission soit une réussite !

\- Nous vaincrons, maîtresse ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Comme un seul homme, ils la saluèrent, puis s'éloignèrent l'épée à la main en direction de la Forêt de Vestigion. Cuchulainn et Ferdiad marchaient côte à côte, dans le sillage de Noise qui ouvrait la voie. Rapidement, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles du bois, là où les arbres devenaient si denses et le feuillage si épais que les lieux étaient plongés dans une sempiternelle pénombre.

\- Écoutez.

Ils s'immobilisèrent, alors qu'ils progressaient désormais au milieu de la flore depuis une quinzaine de minutes. En tendant l'oreille, ils perçurent des croassements sinistres, qui semblaient provenir des environs. Ils échangèrent ensemble un regard. Les Cornèbre paraissaient particulièrement excités.

\- Pour Scathach ! s'écria férocement Noise en brandissant son arme, avant de s'élancer.

Les deux autres soldats l'imitèrent. Ce fut en courant qu'ils pénétrèrent dans une clairière, où le combat faisait rage. Les oiseaux, une fois encore, n'avaient pas menti sur le mauvais présage qu'ils annonçaient. Leurs compagnons se battaient farouchement pour leur vie face à un Rhinastoc.

Seule la moitié d'entre eux était encore en mesure de lutter. Un homme gisait au pied d'un tronc, inconscient mais vivant, tandis qu'un second se tenait en retrait de l'affrontement, le bras en sang. Victime d'une hémorragie, il s'efforçait de se fabriquer un garrot de fortune avec un morceau de tissu.

\- De toutes les maudites créatures qui peuplent cette forêt, voici celle que je déteste le plus, grommela Noise.

Cuchulainn ne releva pas. Si, pour sa part, il éprouvait une haine plus farouche à l'encontre des Carchacrok, il ne les appréciait guère non plus. La peau des Rhinastoc était si robuste qu'une épée suffisait rarement à la perforer. La majeure partie des lames se brisaient dessus.

Scathach avait ramené d'autres métaux de l'Île de Fer, afin de fabriquer des alliages plus résistants capables de transpercer leur armure naturelle, cependant cela n'avait pas suffi. Tout au plus réussissaient-ils à leur causer quelques égratignures, à présent.

L'unique moyen de venir à bout de ces pokémon était de parvenir à les atteindre là où leur cuirasse les protégeait le moins. En effet, elle ne recouvrait pas une minuscule partie de leur anatomie, au niveau de la gorge. Le plus souvent, cet endroit était abrité par la tête baissé des Rhinastoc, mais en rusant, il était possible de la toucher.

\- Je l'attaque de face, déclara Noise. Cuchulainn, tu le prends par le flanc, et toi, Ferdiad, par l'autre revers. Prêts ? À l'assaut !

Ils chargèrent, sans marquer la moindre hésitation. La peur ne faisait pas partie de leur vocabulaire, car Scathach l'en avait bannie depuis longtemps. Ils ne devaient jamais s'interroger face au danger. Ils étaient entraînés pour l'affronter. S'ils tremblaient face à la tâche qu'ils avaient à accomplir, alors ils ne méritaient pas leur place au camp.

Voyant les renforts arriver, les deux autres soldats se regroupèrent autour de leurs compagnons blessés, afin de leur prodiguer les premiers soins. Cela leur permettait également de se reposer un peu, eux qui avaient mené une lutte acharnée jusqu'à présent.

Le Rhinastoc ne put suivre l'assaut des trois hommes en même temps, aussi concentra-t-il son attention sur Noise. Il frappa le sol de sa patte puissante, provoquant un séisme. Le guerrier peina à conserver son équilibre. Déstabilisé, il tituba à plusieurs reprises et le pokémon finit par lui infliger un coup de corne au niveau de l'épaule. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Le muscle avait été perforé.

Ferdiad fut le premier à atteindre le monstre, néanmoins il ne put accéder à sa gorge. Il le frappa inutilement au flanc, car sa lame ne provoqua qu'une gerbe d'étincelles au contact de sa cuirasse. Il tira alors un poignard qu'il gardait accroché autour de son mollet et bondit au cou de la créature. Il l'enserra d'un bras fort, tout en tentant d'atteindre sa carotide de sa main libre.

Enragé, le Rhinastoc se débattit furieusement. Ferdiad résista un moment, mais il en fut bientôt incapable. Il ne tarda pas à être projeté à terre. Il ferma les yeux, convaincu que sa dernière heure était venue, mais s'étonna de voir passer le bipède cornu à côté de lui, alors qu'il semblait visiblement charger une cible.

\- Attention ! s'écria Cuchulainn.

Contrairement à son partenaire, il avait deviné l'objectif du pokémon. Celui-ci venait de foncer dans un arbre avec tant de hargne que le tronc se sectionna net. Sa chute fut ralentie grâce au feuillage, emmêlé avec les autres branchages. Ce laps de temps permit au jeune homme de pousser Ferdiad hors de sa trajectoire.

\- Par tous les saints, je te dois la vie, l'ami.

\- Tu en aurais fait de même pour moi.

Cuchulainn lui offrit son bras afin de l'aider à se remettre debout et, ensemble, ils reprirent le combat. Leur adversaire était robuste, puissant, mais également beaucoup moins rapide et agile qu'eux. Ils décidèrent de s'appuyer sur cet avantage qu'ils possédaient sur lui.

Avec dextérité, ils bondissaient autour de lui, l'épée à la main. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux faisait une tentative pour atteindre sa gorge, toutefois cela se soldait constamment par un échec. L'épée de Ferdiad fut même brisée par un coup de poing.

Noise, blessé comme il l'était, ne pouvait plus combattre. Il ordonna cependant aux autres soldats, ceux qui étaient encore aptes à lutter, de les rejoindre. À cet instant, alors qu'il évitait une corne acérée pointée dans sa direction, Cuchulainn eut une idée. Elle était risquée, certes, mais il s'agissait de la seule qui, si elle fonctionnait, leur permettrait de ressortir tous vivants de la forêt, ainsi que Scathach l'avait exigé.

\- Chargeons-le ! hurla-t-il afin que sa voix couvre les bruits de l'affrontement. Tous ensemble.

\- Es-tu fou ? Si nous nous approchons trop prêt de lui, surtout avec de l'élan, il tentera de nous empaler sur sa proéminence nasale.

\- C'est un risque à courir et je pense qu'il en vaut la peine. Ferdiad, es-tu avec moi ?

Le soldat s'accorda une seconde de réflexion. Il était facile de lire, sur ces traits, qu'il jugeait cette entreprise totalement insensée. Quant aux autres, ils acceptèrent aussitôt. Après le combat qu'ils venaient de mener, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre s'ils tenaient à s'assurer la victoire.

\- À trois. Un... Deux... Maintenant !

En même temps, ils s'élancèrent. Ferdiad et Cuchulainn atteignirent le pokémon de plein fouet en premier et leurs acolytes les imitèrent une fraction de seconde plus tard. La créature poussa un mugissement féroce, tenta de résister, mais la pression infligée par ces quatre colosses humains eut raison de sa volonté.

Il s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, griffant au passage la jambe de l'un des guerriers. Il fut soutenu par son coéquipier, car il ne parvenait plus à demeurer debout. Du sang imprégnait déjà le tissu de son pantalon.

Cuchulainn ne jeta pas le moindre regard au blessé. Il bondit par-dessus les pattes du Rhinastoc, les seules parties de son corps qu'il pouvait encore mouvoir, bloqué au sol par sa masse, et avec l'aide de son épée, lui perfora la gorge. L'effet fut immédiat. Le monstre cessa de s'agiter pendant qu'un fluide épais et nauséabond s'échappait de sa carotide. Il se vida entièrement en moins de deux minutes.

Le jeune homme se redressa et nettoya sa lame, répugné. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il constata que Ferdiad et les autres s'inclinaient avec respect devant lui. Ils tinrent cette position pendant un instant, puis se mirent à louer sa bravoure. D'après leurs dires, il était leur sauveur.

\- Quelle ingéniosité, quelle force et quelle intelligence ! le loua son plus proche compagnon d'armes. Scathach viendra certainement te féliciter en personne dès qu'elle aura eu vent de ton mérite.

\- Ce mérite n'est pas le mien, mais celui de nous tous. J'ai certes eu l'idée de heurter ce mastodonte, toutefois elle serait restée vaine sans vous pour m'aider à la mettre en pratique.

Sur ces mots empreints de modestie, Cuchulainn souleva Noise, qui avait perdu connaissance à cause du sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure, et le porta sur son épaule. Ferdiad l'imita, emportant avec lui le corps du second soldat inconscient. Les blessés fermaient la marche, avançant au rythme que le leur permettaient les séquelles du combat.

* * *

Morrigan se mouvait sans bruit, se tapissant derrière chaque tronc, afin que nul ne devine sa présence. Elle savait que les guerriers de Scathach la méprisaient autant que la guerrière elle-même. En dépit de cela, elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de s'approcher dès lors qu'elle avait perçu les prémices de l'affrontement.

Elle avait eu raison de le faire. Elle n'osait jamais s'aventurer jusqu'au camp de la féroce femme à la chevelure de feu, cependant elle ne perdait jamais une occasion d'observer Cuchulainn lorsqu'il pénétrait dans la forêt. Elle aimait le voir et le contempler. Chaque fois, néanmoins, elle s'interdisait de lui parler.

Sa main se serra sur le morceau d'étoffe avec lequel il lui avait bandé la main, autrefois. Bien qu'il soit devenu crasseux et élimé, elle ne s'en séparait pas. Il s'agissait du seul bien matériel qu'elle possédait. Elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'y renoncer.

Son cœur, dont elle croyait pourtant qu'il avait cessé de battre depuis son enfance, s'était épris du vaillant soldat. Elle savait que cet amour était impossible, qu'il n'y avait pour elle aucun espoir, toutefois elle ne pouvait lutter contre lui. Il était bien trop fort pour qu'elle parvienne à l'ignorer.

Elle n'avait plus parlé à Cuchulainn depuis ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, or elle aurait cédé volontiers tout l'or du monde pour entendre à nouveau sa voix à la fois puissante et rassurante. Elle avait parfois l'impression de l'écouter dans ses rêves, au point de supplanter les cauchemars dont elle était fréquemment victime.

À plusieurs reprises, elle avait été tentée de l'approcher, sans pour autant s'y résoudre. Dès lors qu'il s'aventurait dans la forêt, il n'était jamais seul. Il avait toujours l'un de ses compagnons d'armes avec lui au minimum.

Morrigan songeait que, s'il n'avait pas été le disciple de Scathach, elle aurait peut-être pu espérer. Hélas pour elle, la guerrière rousse la haïssait tant qu'elle enseignait à ses hommes à en faire de même. Jusqu'à présent, cela l'avait laissée indifférente, cependant elle ne voulait pas que Cuchulainn apprenne à la détester.

Elle essuya les larmes cristallines qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues crasseuses. Sans son don, sans cette femme, les choses seraient certainement différentes. Malheureusement, il n'était pas possible d'altérer la réalité. Elle était ainsi et elle le resterait, indubitablement.

Était-ce son destin ? Voir ses rêves être brisés les uns à la suite des autres et n'avoir jamais le droit de goûter au bonheur ? Était-ce en châtiment de ce dont elle était capable ? Elle n'avait pas demandé à être une sorcière. Si elle pouvait se défaire de sa faculté qui la liait aux pokémon, elle le ferait sans hésiter.

Sa volonté, toutefois, ne suffisait pas. Elle était condamnée, par cette capacité, à vivre en paria jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Qui aurait accepté de s'éprendre d'un monstre comme elle ? Même le plus brave d'entre les braves ne s'y résoudrait jamais. Aux yeux de tous, elle appartenait aux ténèbres, et c'était dans les ténèbres qu'on la bannissait, là où personne ne risquait de la voir. Là où il était si facile de l'oublier.

* * *

\- Pour le Héros... Hourra !

Les soldats du camp de Scathach levèrent leur chope de bière en même temps pour acclamer Cuchulainn. Ferdiad venait de rapporter à l'ensemble de leurs compagnons l'exploit qu'il avait accompli en trouvant seul le moyen de terrasser le Rhinastoc et comment, grâce à son courage, il était parvenu à l'achever.

Les blessés avaient été pris en charge par les guérisseurs dès leur retour et, d'après leurs dires, ils étaient tous hors de danger. Il leur faudrait observer un long repos, en particulier pour Noise dont les muscles de l'épaule risquaient de mettre du temps à se réparer, mais au moins, ils survivraient.

\- Encore un verre, sieur Cuchulainn ? interrogea une jeune recrue qui les avait rejoints quelques semaines auparavant.

\- Non merci, mon garçon. Je n'abuse jamais de l'alcool, cela me permet de conserver mes idées claires.

\- Et vous, sieur Ferdiad ?

\- Pour sûr ! Je ne suis pas un Héros, mais je préfère cela plutôt que de cracher sur une bonne bouteille.

Cuchulainn l'observa avec un sourire. Au camp, ils étaient tous aussi bons buveurs qu'excellents combattants. Savoir vider une chope entière en l'espace de quelques secondes était pratiquement une tradition. Lui-même s'y était exercé, peu après avoir rejoint l'armée de Scathach, mais il avait décidé de limiter sa consommation lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que la bière et le vin engourdissaient ses sens.

Les célébrations se poursuivirent jusque tard dans la soirée. La vie sur la rive était rude et souvent monotone, en dehors des entraînements intensifs qu'ils pratiquaient au quotidien. Seules quelques rares attaques de pokémon sauvages, orchestrées par les créatures les plus téméraires qui n'hésitaient pas à s'aventurer jusqu'à eux, rompaient la linéarité de leur existence ici.

Alors que le soleil se couchait sur les terres vestigionnaises, les guerriers sombraient progressivement dans l'ivresse. Ils s'exprimaient de plus en plus fort, mais de façon de moins en moins cohérente. Cuchulainn aurait souhaité se retirer dans sa tente, qu'il partageait avec cinq autres soldats, dont Ferdiad, cependant on ne lui en laissait jamais l'occasion. Ce soir-là, il était au centre de l'attention et tout le monde souhaitait lui adresser la parole.

Noise apparut peu avant la tombée définitive de la nuit, tandis que les torches étaient allumées une à une, afin de leur apporter de la lumière. Il tenait à remercier son sauveur, ainsi qu'à le féliciter pour l'offensive qu'il avait su mener. Il avait pu assister à une grande partie de son exploit avant de s'évanouir.

L'hémorragie dont il avait été victime s'était calmée et il portait désormais son bras en écharpe, afin de soulager son épaule et surtout ses muscles atrophiés du poids de son membre. Malgré son teint pâle, dû à la quantité impressionnante de sang qui s'était échappée de son corps, il paraissait soulagé d'être toujours vivant.

\- Oh, encore un dernier petit détail.

\- Pitié, plus d'éloges, Noise. Vous m'en avez fait suffisamment et je vous en sais gré, mais je me sentirais mal à l'aise si vous continuiez.

\- Loin de moi cette idée. J'ai simplement un message à vous transmettre de la part de Scathach. Elle souhaiterait que vous la rejoigniez dans sa tente.

Cuchulainn fut surpris par la requête de la guerrière. Ses hommes avaient reçu l'interdiction de pénétrer à l'intérieur de son abri, sauf sur son invitation expresse. Les rares qui avaient eu ce privilège, depuis qu'il se trouvait au camp, étaient des soldats d'une grande bravoure, qui avaient tous accompli un, voire plusieurs exploits. Apparemment, elle-même devait considérer que son acte du jour méritait d'être considéré comme tel.

Il remercia Noise pour lui avoir transmis l'information, puis s'éloigna en direction du lieu convenu. Il n'avait aucune envie que ses compagnons d'armes l'aperçoivent, néanmoins il n'avait rien à craindre. Ils étaient tous si saouls qu'ils semblaient ne rien remarquer.

\- Maîtresse Scathach ?

L'entrée de sa tente était fermée par deux épaisses tentures couleur émeraude, qui n'était pas sans évoquer la teinte scintillante des yeux de sa propriétaire. Il préféra appeler cette dernière afin de s'annoncer plutôt que de s'engouffrer directement à l'intérieur, ce qui lui aurait paru impoli.

\- Entre. Je t'attendais.

Il s'exécuta. Il souleva un pan de tissu et se faufila de l'autre côté. Il s'efforça de masquer laborieusement sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit la couche de Scathach, beaucoup plus somptueuse que celles que partageaient les soldats entre eux.

Des armes diverses étaient accrochées à un support en bois, à côté de l'armure que la femme revêtait parfois pour le combat. Juste à côté se trouvait une table, sur laquelle étaient disposées les esquisses de diverses stratégies militaires, et deux tabourets se dressaient de part et d'autre. Un tapis épais recouvrait le sol, sur lequel s'étendaient de nombreux coussins et édredons. Scathach était lascivement allongée dessus, un verre de vin à la main.

\- Il paraît que tout mon campement chante tes louanges. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Je ne m'en juge pas digne, maîtresse. Ce que j'ai accompli aujourd'hui, n'importe lequel de vos hommes auraient pu...

\- Est-ce vrai ? répéta-t-elle durement.

\- Oui.

\- Fort bien. N'importe lequel de mes hommes, ainsi que tu le dis si bien, ne ferait certainement pas preuve d'une telle modestie. Sache également que si ceux-ci t'acclament, c'est forcément parce que tu le mérites. N'aie jamais à rougir de tes exploits, Cuchulainn, car ils sont ma fierté. C'est moi qui te forme au combat, par conséquent tes succès sont les miens.

\- Je comprends, maîtresse.

Scathach déposa son verre sur le tapis après avoir prélevé une dernière gorgée de son contenu, le laissant encore à moitié rempli. Elle se redressa, ramena une jambe vers son buste et plaça son bras dessus dans une posture désinvolte.

\- Viens. Approche.

Il s'exécuta sans se poser de question. Il observa en silence le visage de porcelaine de la guerrière, pendant que celle-ci le regardait également. Au bout de quelques secondes, alors qu'il se tenait désormais debout face à elle, elle sourit, dévoilant ses canines relativement pointues.

\- Tu es noble et brave, Cuchulainn. Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs disciples, si ce n'est le meilleur. Être soldat, cependant, n'est pas tout dans la vie. Il faut aussi savoir être un homme.

Il ne releva pas. Il ne la quitta néanmoins pas des yeux une seule seconde lorsqu'elle se mit debout avec sa grâce naturelle. Elle approcha doucement ses mains de son buste et dénoua les lanières du vêtement qu'il portait par-dessus. Quand cela fut fait, elle libéra sa peau hâlée du tissu.

\- Maîtresse... souffla-t-il, incapable de prononcer davantage de mots.

\- C'est la récompense que j'offre à mes plus valeureux guerriers, à ceux qui se montrent digne de cet enseignement supplémentaire. Digne de moi.

Elle agrippa ses épaules, perdant toute la délicatesse dont elle avait fait preuve au moment de commencer à le déshabiller et pivota avec lui de façon à ce qu'ils échangent leur place. Lorsque Cuchulainn se retrouva dos à la couche luxueuse de Scathach, elle le repoussa vers l'arrière afin qu'il bascule sur les nombreux coussins.

Sous l'œil du jeune homme qui trahissait à la fois son envie et son incertitude, elle prit place à califourchon sur ses jambes tendues. Elle plaqua ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes pour les mordre avec ferveur. Quand elle s'en éloigna, l'espace d'une seconde, elle murmura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'apprendre.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Cuchulainn

Morrigan s'agenouilla derrière un buisson, livide, lorsqu'elle vit passer un Carchacrok. Même après des années, son traumatisme à l'égard de cette race de pokémon ne s'était pas atténué. Elle les redoutait et les haïssait plus encore que toutes les autres créatures réunies.

Elle retint sa respiration. Elle savait que, même s'il la surprenait, il ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à ce monstre qui ressemblait avec précision à celui qui avait tué ces parents. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, elle se redressa prudemment.

Elle s'interrogeait. Son sixième sens la mettait en garde. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la Forêt de Vestigion, quelque chose de changé. Elle n'aurait su dire ce dont il s'agissait, mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle était convaincue qu'un évènement grave allait se produire.

Elle connaissait les bois par cœur à force d'y errer depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle avait entrepris quelques heures plus tôt d'en explorer le moindre recoin, jusqu'à découvrir pourquoi son instinct la taraudait de la sorte. Hélas, ses plans étaient sans cesse contrariés par le nombre de pokémon qu'elle croisait sur son chemin.

C'était la première fois depuis des années, autrement dit depuis qu'ils avaient pris l'entière possession des lieux suite à la défaite de Scathach, avant qu'elle ne revienne de l'Île de Fer, qu'elle en apercevait une telle quantité. D'ordinaire, la guerrière ne leur laissait jamais le temps de se multiplier de la sorte. Même si elle n'avait pas réussi à les tuer jusqu'au dernier, elle faisait des carnages dans leur rang.

Elle décida de suivre la direction qu'avait empruntée le Carchacrok. C'était risqué, pourtant elle était persuadée qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas. Malgré elle, elle connaissait bien leurs habitudes, de même que leur comportement. Il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'elle se trompe.

Elle marcha sans bruit, le bas de ses haillons relevé afin qu'il ne frotte pas l'herbe haute. Elle savait vers quel endroit elle se dirigeait. Il existait, au cœur de la forêt, un espace dégagé où se trouvaient des centaines de pierres, disposées en cercle autour d'un rocher beaucoup plus grand et plus solide que les autres.

La légende, transmise depuis des temps immémoriaux, affirmait que cet endroit était maudit, aussi personne n'osait jamais s'y aventurer, pas même l'impétueuse Scathach. Morrigan, cependant, ne nourrissait pas de telles craintes. Elle était certaine d'avoir été damnée dès sa naissance, d'où son don, aussi elle ne redoutait pas cette superstition. Quel tort supplémentaire le mauvais sort aurait-il pu lui causer ?

Elle s'approcha doucement de la vaste clairière, autour de laquelle les arbres étaient si serrés qu'ils semblaient former une barrière protectrice. Des bruits paraissaient s'en échapper. Elle tendit l'oreille et obtint confirmation de cette hypothèse.

Elle chercha rapidement des yeux un espace suffisamment large, entre les troncs, qui lui permettrait d'observer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. À force de persévérance, elle finit par en trouver un et vint immédiatement se placer face à lui. Ce qu'elle découvrit alors qui glaça le sang.

Des dizaines de pokémon étaient réunis. Des Carchacrok, des Rhinastoc, des Charmina, des Roserades... De nombreuses espèces, comptant parmi les plus dangereuses, s'étaient regroupées là. Morrigan dut plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour contenir le cri d'effroi qu'elle brûlait de pousser.

Ils étaient en train de communiquer et, grâce à son indésirable capacité, elle pouvait les comprendre. Ils parlaient de leur rassemblement, qui avait pour but de former une coalition contre la Tueuse, ainsi qu'ils surnommaient vraisemblablement Scathach. Ils prévoyaient d'attaquer son camp afin de les détruire tous jusqu'au dernier, elle aussi bien que ces hommes.

Elle inspira profondément, horrifiée. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre la bouleversait. Certes, elle n'appréciait pas plus la guerrière que la réciproque n'était vraie, ni ses soldats qui la méprisaient tout autant qu'elle, cependant elle n'oubliait pas que Cuchulainn comptait parmi leur rang. Elle serait effondrée s'il venait à lui arriver malheur.

Sans un bruit, elle s'éloigna en courant aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses faibles jambes. Elle devait avertir l'armée de Scathach le plus rapidement possible, mais comment ? Celle-ci avait formulé suffisamment de menaces à son encontre pour être définitivement tentée de les mettre à exécution.

Si elle se rendait directement sur son territoire, la femme la tuerait certainement sans le moindre scrupule avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'exprimer, ou elle ordonnerait à ces hommes d'exécuter cette basse besogne à sa place. De surcroît, même si elle parvenait à communiquer avec eux, les chances qu'ils avaient de croire une sorcière comme elle étaient minces.

Elle devait trouver une idée. À défaut d'être brave et robuste, Morrigan était intelligente, voire rusée. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se fier à la finesse de son esprit. Elle allait trouver un moyen de les mettre en garde, en particulier Cuchulainn.

* * *

\- Où est Scathach ? interrogea le Héros après un frugal petit-déjeuner, constitué de viande de Lockpin.

\- Partie avec Ferdiad dans la forêt. Elle n'a pas participé à une patrouille depuis un moment, alors elle a décidé de l'accompagner, d'autant que Noise ne se sentait pas suffisamment remis pour quitter le camp.

Cuchulainn acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. La blessure dont le guerrier avait été victime avait sérieusement endommagé son épaule et, malgré l'optimisme dont il s'efforçait de faire preuve au quotidien, il apparaissait clairement qu'il ne retrouverait jamais le même usage de son articulation qu'autrefois. Sa dextérité en souffrait et c'était à peine s'il parvenait encore à manier son épée. Au bout de quelques minutes d'exercice, celle-ci finissait toujours par lui échapper.

\- Le pauvre... murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Cela doit être tellement difficile pour lui. Personnellement, je crois que je préférerais mourir au combat plutôt que ne jamais plus être en mesure de me battre.

\- Moi aussi. Finir vaillamment sa vie sur le champ de bataille, c'est glorieux. Qui souhaiterait périr seul, oublié de tous ?

\- Tu te trompes si tu fais référence à Noise. Personne ne l'oubliera. Pas moi, en tout cas, et je m'assurerai qu'il perdure dans les mémoires comme le valeureux soldat qu'il a toujours été. Ce tragique incident ne doit en rien altérer les exploits qui ont été les siens.

Cuchulainn se leva du siège sur lequel il était installé et marcha vers sa tente. Le soleil se levait à peine sur la région de Vestigion, enveloppant le camp d'une douce lumière jaune pâle. C'était un temps parfait pour s'entraîner. Il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter, raison pour laquelle il allait chercher son épée.

L'abri de toile était vide lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur. Ses compagnons d'armes l'avaient déserté au même moment que lui, afin de sortir se repaître. L'endroit était beaucoup moins luxueux que celui où Scathach demeurait. Il n'y avait ni tenture, ni draperie, seulement des couches rudimentaires.

En s'approchant de la sienne, autour de laquelle étaient entreposées ses affaires, il remarqua un étrange papier soigneusement plié sur sa couverture rapiécée. Il l'ouvrit, intrigué, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un message de la guerrière, le priant de la retrouver dans la forêt le plus tôt possible.

Il jugea cette requête étrange, car elle n'avait pas pour habitude de demander à ses hommes de s'aventurer seuls dans le bois, pas même dans le but d'y rejoindre quelqu'un. Il était cependant devenu le Héros aux yeux de tous. Peut-être l'en croyait-elle capable.

Il s'interrogea également, se demandant à quel moment elle avait pu déposer ce billet sur son lit. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis son réveil et, en apprenant qu'elle était partie avec Ferdiad, en avait conclu qu'ils avaient sans doute quitter le camp très tôt. Il haussa les épaules, en guise de réponse à lui-même, pour se convaincre qu'elle avait sans doute confié ce mot à un soldat̀, qui le lui avait apporté ici.

Cuchulainn s'arma de son épée, noua son fourreau autour de sa taille et décida de partir pour le point de rendez-vous. L'endroit où elle lui avait demandé de se rendre n'était pas très éloigné. S'il ne rencontrait pas une créature sauvage en chemin, il l'atteindrait en moins de vingt minutes.

Personne ne le vit quitter la rive pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi. À présent que les autres soldats le considéraient presque comme une légende vivante, ce qui le mettait souvent mal à l'aise, ils insistaient pour l'accompagner dans chacune de ses quêtes. Cela provoquait généralement des discordes et des jalousies que Scathach elle-même peinait à calmer.

Ce fut sans encombre qu'il arriva sur place. Le lieu convenu par la guerrière était une petite clairière exiguë où quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient à toucher le sol, car le feuillage était moins dense à cet endroit que dans le reste du bois. Quelqu'un était déjà présent, cependant il ne s'agissait pas de sa maîtresse.

Une silhouette lui tournait le dos. Elle portait un capuchon dont la cape descendait jusqu'à ses pieds et dissimulait l'intégralité de son corps. Lorsqu'elle pivota afin de lui faire face, Cuchulainn put constater qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, bien que ses traits soient encore plongés dans l'ombre.

\- Merci d'être venue, déclara la mystérieuse inconnue d'une voix douce.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Le Héros avait grondé d'une voix menaçante, dans le but de l'intimider. Il tira sa lame et la brandit devant lui, prêt à s'en servir. Celle qui se tenait face à lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle ne paraissait même pas effrayée. Elle se contenta de porter ses mains au morceau de tissu qui recouvrait son crâne et de le faire basculer vers l'arrière.

Le visage qui se dévoila n'était pas étranger à Cuchulainn. Il avait déjà rencontré cette jeune femme quelques mois plus tôt, il s'en souvenait. Elle se nommait Morrigan et, même si elle lui avait paru inoffensive au premier abord, Scathach l'avait mis en garde contre ses facultés.

\- Toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? interrogea-t-il avec dureté. Tu as été chassée.

\- Cette forêt est ma maison. Le seul moyen de m'obliger à la quitter serait de me tuer.

\- Scathach le fera sans hésiter si elle te revoit.

Cuchulainn savait que ce n'était pas vrai, puisque la guerrière elle-même lui avait affirmé ne jamais s'en prendre aux êtres humains. Il préférait néanmoins que son interlocutrice le croie. Il valait mieux pour elle de disparaître avant d'essuyer une nouvelle fois les ires mémorables de la meneuse d'hommes.

\- Je suis venu te mettre en garde. Des pokémon se rassemblent. Ils préparent une attaque contre l'armée de la Tueuse, ton amie. Ils ont l'intention de vous anéantir tous jusqu'au dernier. Je les ai surpris en train d'en discuter.

\- C'est donc vrai... Tu es une sorcière.

\- Non ! protesta-t-elle. Je suis victime d'une malédiction depuis ma naissance. J'ignore pourquoi je suis capable de communiquer avec ces démons. Je sais seulement que je ne l'ai jamais désiré. C'est un fardeau qui me pèse énormément.  
\- Tu m'as attiré jusqu'ici en te faisant passer pour Scathach. C'était un mensonge. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ?

\- Tu ne serais jamais venu si tu avais su qu'il s'agissait de moi, or je me devais de te mettre en garde face à cette coalition.  
\- Pourquoi te donner cette peine ? interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Parce que... Parce que tu as été bon avec moi, le jour où tu m'as rencontrée. Je ne l'ai pas oublié.

Cuchulainn l'observait avec suspicion. Même s'il l'avait jugée inoffensive au premier abord, il se méfiait d'elle depuis qu'il avait eu vent de son talent. Quelqu'un qui partageait un tel lien avec les pokémon ne pouvait mériter une foi aveugle.

\- As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ? Sans cela, je ne puis te croire, affirma-t-il sans cesser de la menacer de son épée.

\- Ils sont rassemblés dans la clairière aux rochers. Je peux t'y conduire, si tu le désires. Ainsi, tu pourras vérifier de tes propres yeux l'exactitude de mes propos.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel lieu. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un piège que tu me tends ?

\- Quelle raison me pousserait à faire cela ? Je n'ai aucun grief contre toi, bien au contraire. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir pour ce que Scathach et ses hommes m'infligent.

Le Héros l'étudia soigneusement. Elle était aussi maigre que dans son souvenir, et aussi pâle, ce qui lui conférait une apparence maladive. Si jamais ses paroles s'avéraient être un leurre, il n'aurait aucun mal à maîtriser Morrigan, même si celle-ci pratiquait la sorcellerie, comme certains le prétendaient. Il avait vaincu suffisamment de pokémon pour ne pas la redouter.

\- J'accepte de te suivre, finit-il par déclarer. Montre-moi. Laisse-moi cependant te mettre en garde : au moindre signe de trahison, tu le regretteras.

\- Tu n'auras pas à souffrir d'un revers de ma part, je t'en fais la promesse. Viens.

D'un geste de la main, elle l'invita à lui emboîter le pas. Il s'exécuta, mais demeura toujours en léger retrait, à distance d'elle, tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient dans la forêt. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu de pouvoir se fier à cette singulière personne. Elle cachait peut-être, sous une allure chétive, de quoi inspirer la terreur.

Ils marchèrent durant un long moment. Elle l'emmena dans une partie du bois, ancienne et plus obscure encore que le reste, où Cuchulainn n'avait jamais pénétré. Sa main se crispa sur la garde de son épée, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre dans son fourreau, par mesure de sécurité.

\- Sommes-nous presque arrivés ? s'enquit-il alors que le chemin tendait à s'éterniser.

\- Bientôt, nous...

Elle s'interrompit et s'immobilisa. Le Héros l'imita. Ils venaient de percevoir un bruissement infime, qui les avait placés en alerte. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, dans les environs. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose se mouvait entre les buissons touffus qui ornaient le sol. Cuchulainn souleva sa lame, prêt à s'en servir.

Une silhouette à la crinière rousse sortit de nulle part pour bondir sur Morrigan. Elle la projeta à terre et, presque immédiatement, se redressa pour plaquer l'extrémité acérée d'une épée au niveau de sa gorge. Le guerrier identifia Scathach, en même temps que Ferdiad les rejoignait au pas de course.

\- Que fais-tu avec elle ? l'interrogea-t-elle sèchement.

\- Elle a des informations à nous communiquer. Apparemment, une armée de pokémon s'est rassemblée dans un lieu que l'on nomme la clairière aux rochers.

\- Elle te conduisait surtout à ta perte, pauvre fou ! Nul ne t'a donc jamais dit que cet endroit était maudit ? Personne, pas même moi, ne se risquerait à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Cuchulainn ramena son attention sur Morrigan, dont la lèvre inférieure tremblait et les yeux ne quittaient pas la pointe de la lame, prête à lui trancher la carotide. Avec dureté, il la questionna :

\- Est-ce vrai ?

\- Non ! Enfin, ce lieu a mauvaise réputation, en effet, mais je te jure que...

\- Silence ! gronda férocement Scathach. Mes menaces ne semblent plus suffire, désormais. Mon territoire grouille suffisamment de vermine ainsi, sans que tu aies besoin de le souiller davantage.

Elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes, qui arracha à la jeune femme un gémissement de douleur. L'épée de la guerrière vint ensuite se planter à quelques centimètres seulement de sa joue, tranchant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs au passage.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse, à présent, à part te tuer ?

\- Non ! bredouilla Morrigan, les yeux exorbités par la terreur. Non ! S'il vous plaît, non !

Elle se protégea le visage de ses mains et continua à hurler de panique pendant que Scathach empoignait de nouveau son arme. Cuchulainn l'observait. Il s'interrogeait, victime d'hésitation. Devait-il intervenir ou laisser sa maîtresse agir ? Avait-elle d'ailleurs vraiment l'intention de l'assassiner, elle qui avait toujours affirmé ne pas s'en prendre aux humains ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa réflexion. Un rugissement féroce fut poussé, si puissant qu'il fit trembler la voûte de verdure qui s'étendait par-dessus leur tête. Le sol se mit à vibrer également. Le Héros et Ferdiad échangèrent un regard trahissant leur appréhension. Ils savaient déjà ce que cela signifiait.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un Roserade et un Carchacrok pénétrèrent dans leur champ de vision. Le dragon était à l'origine du cri, ainsi que des secousses, provoquées par le martèlement virulent de ses pas qui frappaient la terre. Immédiatement, les deux soldats dégainèrent leur arme respective, prêts à s'en servir.

Scathach donna un second coup à Morrigan, qu'elle atteignit cette fois au niveau de la tempe, avant de se détourner d'elle. Elle se plaça entre ses disciples, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Ils avaient tous deux rarement eu l'occasion de la voir au combat, mais ils savaient qu'à elle seule, elle valait au moins dix de ses hommes.

\- Cette infâme sorcière t'a tendu un piège. Elle t'a conduit ici pour y lâcher sur toi ces créatures dont elle a le contrôle, Cuchulainn. Tes chances de te sortir vivant de cette situation auraient été minces. Tu mériterais que je t'abandonne à ton sort pour te punir de l'inconscience dont tu as fait preuve.  
\- Je ne mérite pas votre clémence, maîtresse, mais c'est avec la plus profonde gratitude que je la reçois.

Le jeune homme inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction avant qu'elle ne donne l'assaut. Si les Carchacrok étaient l'une des espèces les plus dangereuses de la Forêt de Vestigion, les Roserade étaient également à craindre. Ils possédaient de nombreuses capacités permettant d'attaquer leurs ennemis à distance.

\- Occupez-vous de la plante, ordonna Scathach en s'élançant. Moi, je me charge du dragon.

Cuchulainn et Ferdiad chargèrent leur cible désignée, non sans avoir jeté à leur maîtresse un regard admiratif au préalable. Déjà, le pokémon tentait de les atteindre avec de longues lianes qui jaillirent de ses fleurs. Ils parvinrent à les esquiver en faisant chacun un bond latéral. Le Héros réussit même à trancher celle qui l'agressait avec sa lame.

Un liquide violâtre en gicla, auquel il échappa de justesse. Les Roserade étaient capables de produire une sorte de suc toxique, qui empoisonnait tout être ayant le malheur de rentrer en contact avec. Des antidotes existaient, mais ceux qu'ils possédaient se trouvaient au camp. S'il était contaminé, cela le handicaperait sérieusement pour le reste de la bataille.

Un nuage de feuilles iridescentes fondit vers lui. Cuchulainn se baissa pour les éviter, néanmoins elles changèrent brutalement d'orientation pour le toucher malgré sa tentative d'esquive, comme si elles étaient contrôlées à distance. Elles ne le blessèrent pas grièvement, cependant elles lui causèrent plusieurs entailles sur les bras et le torse, ainsi qu'une sur la joue, qui se mit aussitôt à saigner abondamment.

Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et pourfendit la sphère verte qui se dirigeait à présent vers lui. Ferdiad profita du fait que la créature soit plus concentrée sur son partenaire que sur lui. Alors qu'il était sur le point de transpercer son buste, celle-ci fit un pas de côté. Il ne lui trancha qu'un membre, mais cela suffit à mettre le Roserade hors de lui.

Aussitôt, des centaines de pétales rosâtres s'élevèrent autour de lui en tournoyant, l'attaquant sans cesse. Il était prisonnier de cette attaque végétale, de laquelle Cuchulainn ne pouvait le tirer sans risquer d'être blessé à son tour. Le seul moyen de lui porter secours était de détruire le pokémon.

Il voulut fondre sur lui, cependant il fut heurté de plein fouet dès sa première foulée par Scathach, que le Carchacrok venait de projeter. Sa cuirasse avait été lacérée par ses griffes puissantes et une tache de sang suintait au niveau de son ventre. Elle était blessée.

\- Je vais bien, déclara-t-elle sèchement en voyant son regard s'attarder sur sa plaie. N'as-tu pas un objectif à remplir ?

Sur ces mots, elle repartit à l'assaut, une épée dans chaque main, et il décida de l'imiter, à ceci près que lui ne disposait que d'une seule lame. Scathach n'accordait pas à ses guerriers le privilège d'en posséder deux comme elle.

Le Roserade commençait à devenir prévisible. De nouveau, il tenta d'atteindre Cuchulainn avec ses lianes, qu'il esquiva sans peine. Il bondit par-dessus avec aisance et se propulsa dans les airs. Une seconde sphère verte se mouvait vers lui, qu'il para avec aisance. Il était près du but, désormais.

La tornade végétale qui encerclait Ferdiad disparut au moment où il trancha la tête du pokémon. Elle roula sur le sol tandis que, par mesure de sécurité, le Héros poignardait également son buste. Sa lame se recouvrit rapidement de suc, mais par chance, le métal dans lequel elle avait été forgée était suffisamment résistant pour ne pas fondre à son contact.

Il l'essuya malgré cela dans l'herbe et vérifia l'état de santé de son camarade. Il avait légèrement le tournis à cause des pétales qui avaient longuement virevolté autour de lui. En dehors de cela, ses blessures n'étaient pas plus graves que celles de Cuchulainn. Comme ils étaient encore aptes au combat, ils décidèrent de prêter main forte à Scathach.

La guerrière avait beau être la meilleure d'entre tous, son adversaire lui résistait. Il avait brisé l'une de ses épées et la seconde peinait à transpercer sa cuirasse solide, propre aux différentes espèces de dragon.

À peine se furent-ils joints au combat qu'ils durent déjà esquiver une gerbe de flammes bleutées. Elle jaillissait de la gueule ouverte du pokémon et semblait particulièrement dévastatrice. Ferdiad profita d'un créneau qui s'offrait à lui et se baissa par-dessous le jet incandescent pour tenter d'approcher le monstre.

Comme il était concentré sur Scathach et Cuchulainn, il ne le remarqua qu'au dernier moment, mais tout de même assez tôt pour se défendre. Il leva sa patte, prêt à frapper. Le soldat voulut se reculer pour échapper à l'assaut, cependant il n'en eut pas le temps. La griffe du Carchacrok s'abattit sur sa gorge, qu'elle trancha.

\- Non ! s'écrièrent les deux autres en chœur.

Scathach effectua un saut de mains latéral pour s'éloigner du souffle ardent et entreprit d'escalader un tronc d'arbre. Pendant ce temps, le Héros se faufila agilement jusqu'au pokémon, qu'il frappa entre les omoplates. Cela ne lui causa aucun dégât apparent, en dépit de son arme aiguisée. Il se contenta seulement d'interrompre son attaque.

La guerrière poussa un cri en se laissant tomber de la branche sur laquelle elle avait rampé pour asséner un violent coup de pied à la créature. Grâce à son élan, couplé à sa force naturelle, le choc parvint à le sonner. Cuchulainn en profita. Rassemblant toute son énergie, il força son épée à pénétrer à l'intérieur de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui perfore le cœur.

Ils n'attendirent pas qu'il se soit effondré, mort, pour se précipiter auprès de Ferdiad. Sa carotide avait été touchée et il saignait abondamment. Scathach compressa sa plaie avec ses doigts pâles, qui ne tardèrent pas à devenir écarlates. Elle savait que son effort était vain. Cela n'accorderait à son disciple que quelques secondes supplémentaires.

\- Ramenez-moi... Ramenez-moi à ma famille, s'il vous plaît, articula-t-il péniblement en crachant un flot de sang.

Lorsque les hommes du camp tombaient au combat, ils étaient généralement immolés ou leur dépouille était jetée à la mer. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas de proches ou ceux-ci vivaient très loin. Ferdiad, néanmoins, était originaire de Vestigion. Scathach acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis caressa son front de sa main qui ne comprimait pas sa plaie.

\- Je te le promets. Tu t'es battu courageusement. Va en paix, à présent.

D'ordinaire, elle ne faisait pas preuve de clémence à l'égard de ses élèves. Elle n'avait jamais caché qu'à ses yeux, la mort représentait une faiblesse, raison pour laquelle elle la méprisait et méprisait ceux qui en étaient victimes. En dépit de cela, nul n'ignorait dans son campement que Ferdiad, à l'instar de Noise et de Cuchulainn, comptait parmi ses soldats favoris. C'était sans doute ce qui la poussait à se montrer aussi indulgente.

Elle lui ferma les yeux de ses doigts maculés de sang et le Héros s'agenouilla à côté de son compagnon d'armes afin de lui rendre un dernier hommage. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, qu'il pressa avec bienveillance, puis se redressa. Il avait le coeur lourd. C'était un guerrier valeureux et un homme d'honneur qui venait de s'éteindre sous ses yeux.

Un bruit dans leur dos leur rappela la présence de Morrigan, qui se remettait péniblement des coups que Scathach lui avait infligés. Avec le combat et la mort de Ferdiad, ils l'avaient totalement oubliée. Immédiatement, ils se tournèrent vers elle. Elle s'efforçait de se redresser, encore un peu sonnée.

\- C'est parce que tu as fait fi de mes mises en garde à l'encontre de cette sorcière que j'ai aujourd'hui perdu l'un de mes disciples, Cuchulainn.

\- J'en ai conscience, maîtresse. C'est moi qui aurais dû périr au combat, pas lui.

\- En récompense des nombreuses vies que tu as contribué à sauver, je t'accorde le pardon. Ne commets jamais plus d'erreur, cependant, car tu seras banni de manière irrévocable.

\- Je vous en donne ma parole.

\- Quant à toi... gronda férocement la guerrière. Être immonde ! Créature abjecte ! Tu as tenté de mener l'un de mes soldats à sa perte et, à cause de ton piège, un autre a été assassiné.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! protesta Morrigan en bredouillant. Je ne... Je n'ai pas voulu leur faire de mal. J'étais sincère. Je voulais vraiment vous mettre en garde, j'ai vu les pokémon dans la clairière aux rochers.

\- Cela suffit ! Je ne veux plus entendre le moindre mot sortir de ta bouche, sorcière !

Scathach lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui la fit basculer vers l'arrière alors qu'elle venait à peine de parvenir à se mettre à genoux. Elle retomba mollement dans l'herbe, la respiration coupée par le choc. Ses yeux noirs exprimaient une profonde terreur lorsqu'elle les posa sur Cuchulainn.

\- S'il vous plaît... murmura-t-elle sur un ton apitoyant. Dites-lui... Dites-lui que vous me croyez. Je vous le jure, je ne vous ai pas menti. J'ai simplement...

\- Si, tu m'as menti, gronda-t-il. Ne serait-ce que pour m'attirer dans la forêt, tu m'as leurré. J'ai été sot d'accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un comme toi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai conduit l'un de mes frères à la mort, par ta faute. Tu ne mérites aucune indulgence, aucune excuse. Tu es effectivement le monstre que l'on m'a toujours décrit. À présent, je peux le voir de mes propres yeux.

\- C'est faux ! Tout ceci n'est qu'un accident. Comment puis-je vous le démontrer ?

\- Tu as lâché tes créatures sur nous. Tu étais prête à mener Cuchulainn dans un lieu maudit. Pour ces crimes, tu mérites la mort.

Scathach leva son épée et la planta dans l'épaule de Morrigan, qui poussa un hurlement déchirant, avant de la rouer de coups. Elle lui inspirait tant de haine et de dégoût qu'elle ne pouvait se contenter de la tuer. Elle éprouvait le besoin de la faire souffrir, ne fut-ce que pour Ferdiad.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva couverte d'ecchymoses et de blessures diverses. L'une de ses jambes s'était brisée sous les assauts frénétiques de la guerrière. Sa lèvre inférieure était en sang, à l'instar de son nez. Son œil gauche était tuméfié. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur extrêmement faible, car elle avait perdu toute son énergie, lorsque la lame la transperça, cette fois-ci au niveau de la cuisse.

\- Maîtresse, intervint Cuchulainn alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'achever. Vous ne devriez pas.

\- Tu oses ? tonna férocement Scathach. Ce qui vient de se produire ne t'a donc pas servi de leçon ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais regardez-la. Vous l'avez battue et blessée à mort. Elle ne survivra pas à la correction que vous venez de lui infliger. Ne rompez pas votre serment, celui que vous avez fait de ne jamais vous en prendre aux être humains. Le temps se chargera de terminer ce que vous avez commencé. Même si les pokémon l'épargneront, son corps finira par se vider entièrement de son fluide et elle périra. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures. Abandonnez-la à son sort.

\- Tu as raison. Comme quoi, lorsque tu t'en donnes la peine, tu sais faire preuve de discernement. Toi ! Je ne te ferai pas l'insigne honneur de te détruire de ma main. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu mourras ici, dans cet endroit où tu auras commis ta dernière bassesse.

Scathach s'accroupit pour prendre entre ses mains le visage de Morrigan, qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Avec ses ongles, elle lui griffa le menton pendant qu'elle pestait rageusement :

\- Tu as eu tort de te croire plus maligne que moi. Ce n'est pas toi qui me vaincras. Malgré tes abominables dons, tu n'as ni le charisme ni le courage nécessaires pour me défaire. Comme tous ces pokémon, tes précieux amis, qui s'y sont essayés avant toi, tu as échoué lamentablement, et tu as causé ta perte.

La guerrière, en se redressant, lui infligea un dernier coup de pied dans le flanc qui la fit rouler face contre terre. À bout de force, Morrigan ne trouva même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour s'épargner cette posture humiliante. Elle demeura ainsi, le visage plongé dans l'herbe et dans la boue, pendant que Cuchulainn et Scathach s'éloignaient ensemble en emportant le corps de Ferdiad. Ils venaient de la livrer à son sort.

Elle se mit à sangloter doucement et ses larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues. Au terme d'une vie misérable, elle allait mourir. Était-ce donc cela, son destin ? Des années de souffrance, pour que cela ne la conduise nulle part ?

À plusieurs reprises, elle avait songé que, si la mort venait à la prendre, au moins cela la libérerait de sa faculté dont elle était plus la victime que la maîtresse. En cet instant, cependant, alors qu'elle était à la frontière de l'existence et du néant, cette consolation n'en était plus une. Elle ne voulait pas que son histoire s'achève ainsi.

Elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter le sort qui avait été le sien, néanmoins elle l'avait toujours subi, convaincue que c'était un juste châtiment par rapport à ce qu'elle était. Elle en était désormais incertaine. Pourquoi accepter de n'être qu'une ombre, de se laisser traiter plus bas que terre ?

Elle était différente et elle en avait toujours eu honte. Honte de ne pas être comme les humains. Honte de ne pas être leurs semblables. Qui, toutefois, aurait voulu ressembler à ces êtres qui n'étaient que haine et cruauté ? Morrigan ne leur avait jamais causé le moindre mal, contrairement à eux tous, qui l'avaient injustement persécutée.

Ils l'avaient poussée dans la noirceur et dans les ténèbres, pensant que c'était à elles qu'elle appartenait. Ils avaient tort. Son âme avait toujours été bonne, seulement meurtrie. Ce jour-là, cependant, elle venait de voler en éclats. Scathach avait fini de détruire en elle tout ce qui ne l'était pas encore.

Quant à Cuchulainn... Elle s'était trompée sur son compte. Il ne valait pas mieux que sa maîtresse. Il avait refusé de la croire alors qu'elle avait simplement voulu l'aider. Il avait préféré se prosterner aux pieds de la guerrière au lieu de lui faire confiance. Dire que quelques mois plus tôt, il s'était montré tendre et attentionné envers elle. Il ne restait à présent plus rien de cet homme-là.

Le cœur lourd de rancœur, Morrigan parvint à puiser dans sa colère l'énergie nécessaire pour relever la tête. Son visage était crasseux, couvert de terre humide, et des gouttelettes d'eau perlaient sur ses cils. Elle regarda devant elle avec rage et détermination. Dans un souffle, elle murmura :

\- Vous allez payer, tous autant que vous êtes, pour ce que vous m'avez infligé. J'en fais le serment. Je me vengerai...


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ferdiad

Les Vestigionnais étaient venus nombreux pour assister aux obsèques de Ferdiad. Ils s'étaient regroupés dans le petit cimetière du village pendant que plusieurs hommes solidement bâtis se chargeaient de mettre le cercueil en terre. Au premier rang, une femme dissimulait ses larmes derrière un mouchoir, tout en tenant un garçon d'une douzaine d'années enlacé. Il s'agissait de la mère et du frère du défunt.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois un enterrement, déclara Scathach.

Elle était assise sur le mur d'enceinte et observait la scène de loin, aux côtés de Cuchulainn. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciaient réellement la foule, aussi se sentaient-ils plus à leur aise à distance. Ils auraient pu partir après avoir remis le corps à la famille, ainsi que Ferdiad en avait émis la volonté avant de trépasser, cependant ils avaient tenu à rester afin de lui rendre un ultime hommage.

Le Héros ne faisait aucun commentaire sur ce traitement de faveur que la guerrière accordait à son défunt disciple. Au contraire, il en était heureux, d'une certaine manière. Il n'aurait pas apprécié que Scathach le traite avec la même indifférence que tous ses soldats tombés au champ d'honneur. Ferdiad était un être à part, il méritait cette distinction.

Quelques-uns de ses proches, qu'il avait fréquentés à l'époque où il demeurait encore au village, tinrent à prononcer de brefs discours en sa mémoire. Cuchulainn songea un instant à aller louer une dernière fois la bravoure de son compagnon d'armes et témoigner de la fierté qu'il avait éprouvée en combattant à ses côtés, cependant il s'abstint. Il était un étranger pour les habitants et il redoutait que cela ne soit mal perçu.

Scathach, pour sa part, était appréciée de tous. Les Vestigionnais la percevaient comme la femme qui n'avait pas peur de se dresser face aux pokémon afin de garantir leur sécurité et de reconquérir leur territoire. Personne ne se serait offusqué si elle avait tenté de prendre la parole, néanmoins elle n'en fit rien.

Lorsque les obsèques s'achevèrent et que la terre vint recouvrir le cercueil dans lequel reposerait à jamais Ferdiad, le soleil se couchait sur la région. Il teintait les pierres tombales, d'ordinaire grisâtres, d'une jolie teinte, pareille à un voile d'or. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil avisé de la guerrière.

\- Il serait trop risqué de rentrer au camp ce soir, affirma-t-elle. Les pokémon ont une vision nocturne supérieure à la nôtre. Traverser la forêt quand elle est plongée dans les ténèbres équivaudrait à un suicide. Nous allons prendre des chambres à la taverne et nous nous mettrons en route à l'aube.

Cuchulainn se soumit sans protester. Nul ne discutait jamais la volonté de Scathach et cela ne s'avérait de toute façon pas nécessaire, puisqu'elle avait toujours raison. Ils attendirent donc que la foule présente à l'enterrement se disperse avant de quitter le cimetière à leur tour.

Aucun téméraire n'osait s'aventurer dans les rues dès lors qu'il faisait nuit. Ils redoutaient trop l'attaque surprise d'une créature sauvage pour se risquer à mettre le nez hors de l'abri que leur conférait leur maison. Ils ne croisèrent par conséquent que très peu de passants lorsqu'ils se rendirent à l'établissement mentionné par la guerrière.

L'endroit était petit, mais au moins aussi accueillant que toutes les auberges dans lesquelles Cuchulainn avait dormi, à l'époque où il traversait Sinnoh pour rejoindre le campement de Scathach. Quelques voyageurs y logeaient déjà, néanmoins il restait assez de place pour qu'ils puissent y demeurer tous les deux le temps d'une nuit.

Sur une idée de la guerrière, ils décidèrent de s'attarder un moment au rez-de-chaussée, où trois personnes étaient en train de dîner. Après s'être installé à une table, elle commanda deux chopes de bière au tavernier. Celui-ci mit moins d'une minute à leur apporter leur boisson. Il s'inclina au passage devant Scathach, dont il avait entendu vanter les exploits, à l'instar de tous les autres villageois.

\- À Ferdiad ! clama-t-elle en saisissant le récipient par son anse.

\- À Ferdiad ! répéta Cuchulainn, imitant son geste.

C'était peu, mais il s'agissait d'un hommage qu'il tenait à rendre au défunt, en souvenir de l'affection qu'il portait aux bonnes victuailles. Il ne festoierait plus, désormais. À cette pensée, le coeur du Héros se serra. Les reproches de Scathach n'étaient pas immérités : s'il n'avait pas commis l'erreur de suivre Morrigan, son frère d'armes serait peut-être encore en vie.

D'une traite, il but l'alcool et consentit ensuite à laisser la guerrière en réclamer de nouveau. Ce soir-là, exceptionnellement, il allait laisser l'ivresse embrumer son esprit. Cela l'aiderait à chasser ses sombres pensées et à atténuer la peine qui était la sienne. Puisqu'il n'aurait aucun combat à mener dans les heures à venir, il pouvait se le permettre.

* * *

Cuchulainn ronflait bruyamment lorsque la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il s'était établi grinça en s'ouvrant. Il se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa. Grisé par la bière, il s'était couché directement après avoir rejoint l'étage, raison pour laquelle il portait encore ses habits sur lui.

Il souffrait d'un mal de crâne abominable. Sa lucidité commençait à lui revenir progressivement, cependant il avait toujours des difficultés pour réfléchir et surtout pour se concentrer. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs quelques secondes afin de se remémorer le bruit qui l'avait tiré du sommeil.

Il jeta un rapide regard en direction de l'encadrement reliant la pièce au palier. En dépit de la pénombre ambiante, il réussit à distinguer la crinière rousse et le teint de porcelaine d'une séduisante jeune femme. Elle portait un corsage moulant qui faisait saillir sa poitrine galbée et qui affinait sa taille déjà mince. Quant à ses cuissardes, elles épousaient ses longues jambes.

Cuchulainn observa avec intérêt la divine apparition. Il ignorait s'il devait sa réaction à l'alcool contenu dans ses veines, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé Scathach plus sublime qu'en cet instant. Si elle n'avait pas fait un pas vers lui au même instant, il se serait certainement levé pour tituber jusqu'à elle.

Lorsqu'il prononça son nom dans un souffle teinté d'envie, elle lui adressa un sourire appuyé, révélant ses canines pointues. De sa démarche gracieuse et altière, elle le rejoignit. Ce fut sans émettre la moindre parole qu'elle monta sur le lit et s'accroupit face à lui.

Toujours dans le silence le plus complet, elle prit la main de Cuchulainn pour venir la poser sur son sein, à travers son vêtement. Il pouvait sentir les pulsations régulières de son coeur résonner dans sa paume. Cela ne le préoccupa guère longtemps, toutefois, car moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser avec avidité.

* * *

Scathach, convaincue d'avoir entendu un bruit anormal, émergea brutalement de ses songes pour s'emparer par réflexe de son épée, qu'elle conservait toujours à portée de main. En l'occurrence, celle-ci était posée sur sa table de nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la saisisse afin de la pointer en direction de la porte de sa chambre.

Elle était close, parfaitement normale, cependant la guerrière était certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait un rôdeur à cet étage. Prudemment, elle alluma la bougie qu'elle avait abandonnée au moment de se coucher au pied de son lit et inspecta les environs. Il n'y avait personne. Le son provenait sûrement du couloir.

En voulant sortir sur le seuil, elle se figea. Quelqu'un se tenait face à elle. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme à la chevelure volcanique, dont quelques mèches éparses s'échappaient pour retomber devant ses yeux vert feuillage. Sa peau était claire, presque blafarde, son nez fin et ses lèvres écarlates. Si Scathach s'était trouvée devant un miroir, le reflet qu'il lui aurait renvoyé n'aurait pas été différent.

Elle était absolument identique à celle qu'elle contemplait et qui lui rendait la pareille. Afin de ne pas éblouir les prunelles semblables aux siennes, elle abaissa sa chandelle. En dépit de la légère surprise qui l'avait d'abord frappée, lorsqu'elle s'exprima, ce fut avec un ton parfaitement mesuré :

\- Aifé, salua-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir, petite sœur.

L'autre lui adressa un sourire démoniaque, auquel Scathach ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas vu sa jumelle depuis des années et n'était pas réellement enthousiaste à l'idée de la retrouver. Leur physique était leur unique point commun. Elles se distinguaient l'une de l'autre sur tout le reste et se haïssait farouchement.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? interrogea la guerrière. As-tu renoncé à ta croisade ou s'est-elle, comme je le pressentais, avérée infructueuse ?

\- Je me suis sentie nostalgique et j'ai éprouvé le besoin de revenir au berceau de notre existence.

\- Toi ? Nostalgique. Pardonne-moi de ne pas te croire.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer ton disciple, il y a quelques minutes. Tu les entraînes visiblement beaucoup mieux qu'autrefois. J'ai appris que tu avais subi une cuisante défaite, il y a deux ans. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Cela te donne au moins une raison de jubiler en songeant que ta cadette n'est pas aussi invincible qu'elle le prétend.

\- Scathach, n'es-tu pas lasse de cette guerre que nous nous menons sans cesse ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait tant de tirer un trait sur nos anciennes querelles ?

\- Nos objectifs sont antagonistes, Aifé. Toute réconciliation entre nous est impossible. Faut-il te rappeler que, la dernière fois où nous nous sommes adressées la parole, cela s'est terminé par un sanglant combat au terme duquel seuls mes principes m'ont convaincue de t'épargner ? Ou dois-je en conclure que tu as renoncé à prendre le parti des pokémon ?

\- C'est là où tu te méprends totalement. Je ne suis pas de leur côté, pas plus que de celui des humains. Je pense seulement que les deux espèces sont capables de cohabiter.

\- Au cours du voyage que tu as réalisé dans Sinnoh, as-tu vu un endroit où nos deux espèces parvenaient à vivre en harmonie ? Un seul ?

\- Avec un peu de bonne volonté, cela doit être possible. Il suffit juste de...

\- Quelles que soient tes idées, elles ne m'intéressent pas, Aifé. Je vois que même après tout ce temps, ta folie n'a pas disparu. Tu tiens toujours autant qu'avant à faire régner la paix entre ces monstres et nous.

\- Et je constate que toi, tu n'as pas renoncé à ta soif de sang barbare. Tu continues à les massacrer par dizaines dans l'unique but de conquérir un territoire qui est le leur autant que le tien.

\- De le restituer aux Vestigionnais, car il leur revient de droit.

\- C'est faux ! répliqua Aifé en s'emportant. Notre seul droit est celui de le partager. Ni les pokémon ni nous ne pouvons prétendre plus que quiconque à la possession de ce lieu. Quand daigneras-tu t'en apercevoir ?

\- Et toi, chère sœur ? Quand daigneras-tu comprendre que le seul langage que ces créatures connaissent est celui d'une lame plantée en plein cœur ? Essaye de t'approcher de l'un d'eux pour fraterniser. Il te tuera avant même que tu n'aies eu l'occasion de le frôler.

\- Ils ont appris à avoir peur de nous, tout comme nous avons appris à avoir peur d'eux. Il est temps que cette situation change.

\- C'est donc pour cela que tu es revenue, Aifé ? Pour tenter de me ranger à ton opinion ? Ma réponse est la même qu'il y a cinq ans. Non. Et si jamais tu tentes encore de te dresser en travers de mon chemin, exactement comme tu l'as fait autrefois, je n'hésiterai pas à t'affronter à nouveau. Est-ce clair ?

\- Dans ce cas, commence à aiguiser tes lames. J'ai bien l'intention de te faire entendre raison tôt ou tard, même s'il faut pour cela que j'emploie la manière forte, bien que telle ne soit pas ma volonté première. Les guerres que tu mènes ne conduisent nulle part, si ce n'est à des effusions de sang. Je sais que c'est l'un de tes hommes que l'on enterrait aujourd'hui. Comptes-tu vraiment exterminer tous les pokémon jusqu'au dernier en n'hésitant pas à sacrifier tes soldats pour parvenir à tes fins ?

\- Oui, affirma catégoriquement Scathach.

\- Je t'en empêcherai.

\- J'ai hâte de voir cela, répliqua la guerrière avec un rictus.

Aifé allait prononcer une dernière phrase, cependant la porte se referma sur elle. Sa jumelle venait de la claquer, si fort que cela avait provoqué un courant d'air qui avait soufflé la flamme de sa bougie. La chambre tout entière se retrouva plongée dans les ténèbres, tandis que Scathach regagnait son lit.

Elle ne parvint pas à se rendormir. La visite inattendue de sa soeur l'avait contrariée. Depuis leur enfance, un sempiternel conflit les opposait l'une à l'autre, à cause de leurs idéaux antagonistes. Si la cadette avait toujours fait montre d'hostilité envers les pokémon, son aînée éprouvait de l'empathie à leur égard.

Fraterniser avec ces créatures... Quelle hypothèse absurde ! Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre pourquoi Aifé s'obstinait dans cette voie. À maintes reprises, elle avait tenté de lui démontrer qu'il s'agissait d'êtres agressifs et dangereux, cependant elle ne voulait rien entendre.

À cause de leur détermination et de leur orgueil qui les enjoignaient à rester enracinées dans leur vision respective du monde, elles s'étaient déchirées. Du simple statut de jumelles, elles étaient passées à celui de sœurs ennemies. Elles désiraient toutes les deux prouver à l'autre qu'elles avaient raison, mais aucune d'elles n'y parvenait jamais.

Scathach, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, se mordit la lèvre. En dépit de sa bravoure naturelle, elle prenait la menace que représentait Aifé très au sérieux. Si sa soeur avait vraiment l'intention de lui causer du tort, elle n'aurait pas de difficulté à réussir. Moins forte mais plus maligne qu'elle, il aurait fallu être sotte pour ne pas la redouter.

Son retour dans la région de Vestigion annonçait également celui des ennuis. Quel était son objectif, cependant ? Désirait-elle seulement s'ériger en défenseur de la cause pokémon ou avait-elle d'autres projets en tête ? Scathach n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Elle ne découvrirait les plans de son aînée que lorsque celle-ci aurait décidé de les dévoiler. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faite, c'était rester sur ses gardes.

* * *

Morrigan gémit faiblement, alors qu'un Gallame la soulevait précautionneusement entre ses pattes. Comme il était robuste et elle légère, il n'eut aucun mal à se mouvoir avec son fardeau. Elle ferma les paupières tandis qu'il la déplaçait. Il venait de la trouver à l'endroit exact où Scathach l'avait abandonnée pour qu'elle y meure.

Bien qu'elle ne vit pas les lieux qu'elle traversait, elle sentit qu'ils parcouraient de nombreux mètres. Elle le laissa faire. Elle était trop faible pour songer à bouger, d'autant que l'ensemble de son corps la faisait souffrir le martyr. La rouée de coups que la guerrière lui avait infligée avait laissé des séquelles dans chacun de ses muscles.

Au bout d'un long moment, le pokémon qui la transportait ralentit son allure et l'étendit sur le sol. L'herbe était fraîche sous elle. De là où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir le ciel, ainsi que les étoiles. L'avait-il conduite hors de la forêt ? Cette absence de feuillage au-dessus de sa tête l'incitait à penser que oui.

En réalité, elle se trouvait simplement dans une zone dégagée, où coulait une rivière, d'après le clapotis qu'elle parvenait à entendre. Elle tenta de se redresser afin d'observer les environs, mais ses courbatures l'en dissuadèrent. Comprenant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se mouvoir seule, le Gallame la rapprocha de l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse y tremper le bout de ses doigts.

Presque aussitôt, quelque chose vint frôler sa peau. Elle tressaillit, craintive. Il s'agissait certainement d'un pokémon et, même s'ils ne lui avaient jamais fait de mal de façon directe, elle continuait à les redouter. Au prix d'un douloureux effort, elle tourna la tête sur le côté, de façon à pouvoir observer un Ecayon.

Un croassement sinistre résonna au-dessus d'elle au même instant. Trois Cornèbre planaient en l'observant. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ces créatures attendaient-elles de la voir périr avant de se repaître de ses chairs ? Elle connaissait leur appétit carnassier et l'idée que son corps leur serve de festin la répugnait.

Elle se réconfortait en songeant qu'elle ne serait pas là pour voir ce qu'il adviendrait de sa dépouille, lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus la force de lutter pour se maintenir en vie. Était-ce pour cette raison que le Gallame l'avait emmenée ici ? Afin que les oiseaux de mort puissent se sustenter le moment venu ?

Elle poussa un petit gémissement. Perdue dans ses funestes pensées, elle avait cessé d'observer l'Ecayon, or elle venait de sentir quelque chose de froid contre son bras. En risquant un nouveau coup d'oeil, elle constata qu'un filet d'eau était en train d'entourer son membre, de son poignet jusqu'à son coude. Au passage du liquide, les contusions disparaissaient, les hématomes se résorbaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que... bredouilla-t-elle.

Le poisson était en train de la guérir grâce à ses pouvoirs. Exactement comme le Charmina l'avait soignée le jour où elle avait rencontré Cuchulainn pour la première fois dans la forêt, il pouvait réparer ses blessures.

\- Je... Merci.

Elle était toujours faible, cependant elle souffrait beaucoup moins. Elle ignorait de quel talent le pokémon avait usé, toujours était-il qu'il se révélait véritablement efficace. Avec l'aide du Gallame, elle réussit à s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol, où elle se mit à grelotter. Ce fut alors que les Cornèbre fondirent sur elle.

Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait que leur bec pointu n'aurait aucune difficulté à les lui crever. Les créatures ailées, toutefois, ne l'attaquèrent pas. Elles se contentèrent de déposer sur ses épaules une longue cape noire, entièrement constituée de plumes, afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela pour moi ? interrogea-t-elle, désemparée par tant de générosité.

 _\- Parce que tu es différente des autres humains. Tu es capable de nous comprendre. Tu n'es pas un monstre barbare assoiffé de sang, contrairement à eux. Aux yeux de toute la forêt, tu es une déesse, Morrigan._

\- Moi ? Je vous ai toujours fuis. J'ai toujours eu peur de vous. De... moi-même.

 _\- Peut-être, mais tu ne nous a jamais fait de mal non plus. Tu es la seule dans ce cas._

\- Quand j'étais petite, l'un des vôtres a massacré mes parents sous mes yeux, ce que je n'ai jamais pu pardonner à votre espèce. Pourquoi ?

 _\- L'instinct de survie. Les humains nous persécutent depuis l'aube des temps. Nous devons tuer ou être tué, autrement dit nous n'avons pas le choix._

La jeune femme ne répondit pas au Gallame, avec lequel elle communiquait. Elle préférait réfléchir aux informations qu'il venait de lui transmettre. Jamais elle n'avait vu la situation sous cet angle. Elle avait toujours cru que les humains étaient les victimes des pokémon et non l'inverse, car les créatures étaient bien plus fortes qu'eux.

Cette révélation ne suffisait néanmoins pas à effacer le traumatisme et la rancoeur que lui avait infligé le violent trépas de ses parents. La créature blanche et verte dut s'apercevoir de la défiance dont elle ne se départait pas, car il reprit la conversation d'un timbre encore plus doux :

 _\- Ce territoire nous appartenait autrefois dans son intégralité. Depuis que les Hommes y ont mis les pieds, ils n'ont eu de cesse de tenter de nous en chasser. C'est d'autant pire depuis que la Tueuse nous a envahis avec ses soldats. Elle n'arrêtera pas de nous combattre tant qu'elle n'aura pas pris possession de ces lieux, en nous exterminant tous pour y parvenir._

Morrigan observa le bipède qui s'adressait à elle. Elle prit appui sur lui et se mit debout. Dressée sur ses pieds, elle le dépassait de quelques centimètres, ce qui ne le rendait pas moins menaçant pour autant. Sa crainte ne l'abandonnait pas, pourtant son instinct commençait à lui souffler qu'elle n'avait pas de raison d'être.

Si son esprit lui intimait de demeurer sur ses gardes car elle était cernée par des pokémon sauvages, son subconscient, pour sa part, lui affirmait qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant en sécurité qu'en cet instant. Elle choisit de conserver une certaine prudence, tout en s'efforçant de mettre ses réserves de côté. Elle avait désormais une ennemie commune avec les créatures qui l'entouraient, aussi la discussion valait la peine d'être poursuivie.

\- Scathach... La Tueuse... C'est elle qui m'a infligé ces blessures dont vous venez de me guérir. Je suis comme vous, persécutée par l'espèce humaine pour ce que je suis, et d'autant plus par celle qui se considère comme la maîtresse de ces bois. Elle a tenté de me bannir de cette terre, moi aussi, exactement comme elle l'a fait pour vous. Si aucun de nous n'a le droit d'y être, pourquoi l'aurait-elle davantage ?

 _\- Elle ne l'a pas. C'est pour cette raison que les nôtres ont prévu de la combattre. Nous préférons mourir avec honneur, en l'affrontant, plutôt que de la laisser nous décimer un à un dans la honte. Quitte à périr, nous le ferons dans la dignité, dressés devant elle pour faire obstacle à son illégitime conquête._

Morrigan ne releva pas immédiatement. Elle s'accorda une longue réflexion. Elle n'avait pas oublié les paroles qu'elle avait murmurées dans la forêt quand Scathach et Cuchulainn l'avaient injustement laissée choir. Même si elle ne se sentait pas parfaitement à son aise auprès des pokémon, elle découvrait un désir de vengeance nouveau, qu'elle partageait avec eux. Elle était déterminée à obtenir réparation des torts qui lui avaient été infligés, quitte à s'allier à ces créatures pour y parvenir.

\- Je serai avec vous, affirma-t-elle, catégorique, au bout d'un long moment.

Toutes ces années de souffrance et de sempiternel rejet de la part des humains se muaient désormais en une haine farouche. Elle ne voulait plus se soumettre et encore moins subir. Elle souhaitait se libérer de ses chaînes avec lesquelles elle s'était elle-même entravée. Elle avait longtemps cru qu'à cause de sa nature, elle n'avait pas le droit de lever la tête. Pour la première fois, elle allait le faire.

Elle s'était trompée depuis le début. Elle avait cru qu'en fuyant les pokémon et en niant ce qu'elle était réellement, elle serait acceptée par son espèce, mais elle avait tort. Tort de penser que les hommes étaient ses pairs. Si elle avait une chance de trouver son salut, c'était aux côtés de ceux qui étaient considérés aux yeux de tous comme des monstres. Comme... elle.

Pour arriver à ses fins, elle avait besoin que les créatures l'acceptent au sein de leur communauté, ce qui était moins sûr. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait réagi suite aux propos qu'elle venait de tenir, alors qu'ils auraient pourtant dû avoir un quelconque impact. Percevaient-elles le dégoût qu'elle avait longtemps éprouvé à leur égard et qu'elle ne pouvait effacer aussi aisément ? Elle insista :

\- Si vous m'accueillez parmi vous, je peux vous jurer que je vous soutiendrai dans votre lutte contre la Tueuse.

 _\- Nous te considérons déjà comme l'une des nôtres, Morrigan, et nous serions comblés de t'avoir à nos côtés._

\- Alors ensemble, nous l'affronterons, elle et son armée. Nous nous libérerons du joug de son oppression et nous la vaincrons, car notre combat est plus juste que le sien. C'est celui de notre indépendance.

Tandis qu'elle conversait avec le Gallame, d'autres pokémon les avaient rejoints au bord de la rivière. Il y avait désormais un Rhinastoc, un Charmina, un Nostenfer, une Lockpin et deux Roserade. En choeur, ils acclamèrent les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, avant de s'incliner devant elle.

\- Non... murmura-t-elle, soudain très gênée. Pas de cela.

 _\- Tu es notre reine, Morrigan. Notre déesse. Tu es celle qui comprend. Par conséquent, tu mérites ces honneurs qui te sont faits._

Les Cornèbre se rassemblèrent à ses pieds, où ils agitèrent bruyamment leurs ailes. L'un d'entre eux tenait un objet étincelant dans son bec. Il s'approcha d'elle en sautillant sur ses serres afin de le lui remettre. Elle le prit avec précaution, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une couronne argentée.

\- Je...

 _\- Accepte ce présent et deviens notre guide. Tu es la lumière qui manquait à notre armée pour avoir le courage et la force nécessaires face à la Tueuse. Grâce à toi, désormais, nous atteindrons la victoire._

Morrigan hésitait. Elle avait besoin d'eux pour obtenir sa revanche sur Scathach, cependant elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'ils exigent d'elle de devenir leur souveraine. Était-elle prête à se lier de façon inextricable avec les pokémon ? Elle les avait longtemps détestés, mais toujours moins qu'elle haïssait désormais la guerrière.

Si elle exceptait son traumatisme d'enfance, lié à l'assassinat barbare de ses parents, ils ne lui avaient jamais véritablement fait de mal. Était-ce une raison suffisante pour leur accorder sa personne, ne faire plus qu'un avec eux ? Si elle refusait, elle devrait certainement renoncer à sa vendetta. Si elle acceptait, elle serait à jamais l'une des leurs, ce qu'elle avait toujours tenté de réfuter jusqu'alors.

 _\- Qu'importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve, nous te suivrons._

Le Gallame insistait. Cela comptait visiblement beaucoup pour eux de pouvoir la considérer comme leur reine. Elle ferma les paupières afin de se concentrer davantage sur ses réflexions. Elle avait essayé d'être acceptée par les humains pendant des années, en vain, alors que les pokémon étaient prêts à le faire sans hésiter. Que risquait-elle à tenter sa chance avec eux ? Rien, car elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

\- D'accord. Je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous m'accordez et je reçois avec la plus grande dignité cette couronne que vous m'offrez. Ensemble, nous affronterons Scathach. Ensemble, nous gagnerons, ou nous échouerons si le sort en décide ainsi. Toujours est-il que nous sommes désormais unis non seulement par une même vengeance, mais également par un même destin.

Le Cornèbre battit des ailes jusqu'à son épaule et se lova contre sa joue. Elle tressaillit légèrement à son contact, mais parvint à ne pas afficher une expression révulsée. En dépit de l'allégeance qu'elle venait de leur accorder, il allait lui falloir encore un peu de temps avant que la crainte et l'antipathie qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de leur espèce ne se dissipent totalement.

Les deux autres oiseaux vinrent se blottirent contre ses jambes, afin de lui témoigner leur affection. Elle s'efforça de conserver son calme et de demeurer stoïque. Elle s'étonna elle-même en réussissant. Contrairement à ses compagnons qui demeurèrent muets, celui qui était perché sur son omoplate s'exprima :

 _\- Nous ne vous quitterons plus, majesté. Nous serons votre garde rapprochée._

Morrigan hésita un peu avant d'incliner la tête dans sa direction, et il l'imita sitôt qu'elle l'eut fait. Elle observa ensuite les autres pokémon ressemblés autour d'eux. Ils étaient tous liés par un pacte, désormais, et sa présence parmi eux semblait leur insuffler une bravoure nouvelle. Elle espérait que cela suffirait pour vaincre Scathach.

Elle s'était alliée aux habitants de la forêt dans le but de lui faire payer ses actes et aucun d'eux ne renoncerait tant qu'ils ne seraient pas tombés ou qu'ils n'auraient pas atteint leur objectif, y compris elle-même car, après tout, elle était l'une des leurs, à présent.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Aifé

\- C'est trop calme...

Cuchulainn et Noise observaient le ciel, les bras croisés sur leur torse. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'aucun Cornèbre ne s'était envolé et que les soldats envoyés en patrouille n'avaient pas croisé le moindre pokémon dans la Forêt de Vestigion. Cela éveillait leurs soupçons.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura le Héros.

\- Je le partage aussi. Rarement avons-nous eu l'occasion de contempler un lieu si paisible. Cela ne laisse rien présager de bon. Si seulement...

Noise poussa un soupir et son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard compatissant. Il comprenait où il voulait en venir. La blessure qu'il avait subie lors de la bataille qu'ils avaient mené ensemble le faisait toujours souffrir, au point de l'empêcher de combattre autant qu'il le voudrait. Face à une créature sauvage, il ne ferait plus le poids, désormais.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, au contraire. Mon sort, ainsi que celui de nos camarades, aurait sans doute été bien pire si vous n'aviez pas été présent, ce jour-là.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Cuchulainn, qu'il pressa avec respect et fraternité. Au même moment, un coup de corne fut soufflé, afin d'avertir le campement qu'un inconnu s'approchait. Comme il ne résonna qu'à une seule reprise, cela signifiait que leur visiteur était un humain. Doublé, il se serait agi d'un pokémon.

\- Allons voir ce que l'on nous veut.

Scathach émergea hors de sa tente à l'instant où les deux hommes passaient juste devant, les doigts serrés sur la garde de leur épée. Elle leur emboîta le pas sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, car ils avaient les yeux rivés sur l'orée de la forêt. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent rejointe, la sentinelle leur désigna une silhouette, qui se découpait dans la pénombre du feuillage.

Elle portait un long capuchon et gardait la tête baissée, ce qui rendait son identité impossible à définir. Le vêtement retombait de part et d'autre de son corps jusqu'à ses pieds, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient également deviner le sexe de cette personne. Cuchulainn l'observa avec attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du camp.

\- Halte ! gronda-t-il. Si vous désirez aller plus loin, il vous faudra d'abord décliner votre nom et le motif de votre venue.

Pour toute réponse, un rire sournois lui parvint. Un pan de la cape se souleva, pour laisser entrevoir la fine lame d'une rapière. Par réflexe, le Héros brandit son arme, prêt à parer à toute menace. L'autre l'imita, avant de déclarer d'un timbre qui s'avéra être féminin :

\- Vous voulez me défier, jeune homme ? Tant mieux. Je meurs d'envie de voir ce que vous valez dans un duel.

Interprétant cette réplique comme un défi et, par conséquent, une atteinte à son honneur, Cuchulainn fondit sur celle qui venait de se désigner comme étant son adversaire. Il ne se préoccupait pas du fait qu'il s'agisse d'une femme. Scathach prouvait à elle seule qu'être un guerrier exemplaire n'était pas un privilège réservé aux hommes.

Le combat commença. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent dans des tintements métalliques que les arbres renvoyaient en écho. Plusieurs soldats s'étaient rassemblés en arc de cercle autour d'eux afin d'assister aux estocades. De temps en temps, quelques-uns poussaient des cris d'encouragement à l'encontre du Héros.

Scathach s'était immobilisée aux côtés de Noise et regardait avec attention les deux opposants. Son expression demeurait impénétrable, cependant ses prunelles scintillantes trahissaient une émotion inhabituelle, mais surtout indéfinissable, mélange d'amusement, de colère et de scepticisme.

La joute se poursuivit durant de longues minutes. Les assauts de Cuchulainn étaient puissants et calculés, contrairement à ceux de sa rivale, beaucoup plus spontanés et qui s'appuyaient avant tout sur la rapidité. Pendant un moment, ils livrèrent un beau duel, parant et attaquant dans une danse magnifique.

\- Je commence à me lasser de ce petit échange, lâcha soudain l'inconnue. Pas vous ?

\- Désireriez-vous déclarer forfait ?

\- Loin de moi cette idée.

Alors que la lame du vaillant soldat s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur la sienne, elle virevolta sur elle-même pour esquiver le coup, avant de revenir frapper son épée par surprise. Cuchulainn ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette manoeuvre, qui le déstabilisa. Son arme lui échappa pour s'enfoncer dans le sol, encore humide de rosée.

La honte s'empara de lui. Il venait d'être défait par cette femme, lui, le Héros. Il n'osait pas tourner les yeux en direction de Scathach, car il savait ce que sa défaite signifiait. Il devait pourtant se résoudre à le faire. Cela requit de sa part plus de courage encore que combattre un pokémon, mais il finit par y parvenir. Il s'inclina face à elle, puis murmura :

\- Maîtresse, aujourd'hui, je me suis montré indigne de votre armée, de votre enseignement, et surtout de vous-même. Afin qu'un tel déshonneur ne se reproduise plus, je consens à quitter sur-le-champ votre camp pour n'y plus jamais revenir. Telle doit être ma sentence pour mon échec.

\- Redresse-toi, Cuchulainn.

L'intéressé s'exécuta. Dès que cela fut fait, il eut la surprise de constater que la guerrière ne paraissait ni dépitée, ni énervée suite à sa défaite. Au contraire, elle lui souriait. Cette réaction le désempara, lui qui s'était attendu au pire. Il ne s'expliquait pas son attitude, qu'elle ne tarda pas à justifier.

\- Si tu avais dû remporter ce combat, ç'aurait été à moi de me prosterner devant toi, voire de te céder ma place au commandement de mon armée. Tu as affronté aujourd'hui celle qui, en dehors de moi-même, est à n'en pas douter la meilleure combattante de tout Sinnoh. Veux-tu bien retirer ton capuchon, afin que mon élève puisse contempler le visage de celle qui l'a vaincu ?

La mystérieuse femme porta ses deux mains à son habit, qu'elle repoussa vers l'arrière. Le tissu dévoila une cascade de cheveux roux, légèrement bouclés, qui encadraient un teint diaphane, ainsi que des yeux vert feuillage. Quand le Héros reconnut ces traits si familiers, sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur.

\- Disciples, je vous présente ma jumelle. Aifé. Laissez-la passer, à présent.

Cuchulainn fut le premier à s'écarter, les sourcils froncés. Savoir qu'il venait de combattre la sœur de Scathach rendait sa défaire presque acceptable, cependant celle-ci ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, seulement son instinct lui soufflait d'éprouver de la défiance à son encontre.

Les deux guerrières, côte à côte, pénétrèrent sur les terres du camp. Les hommes, rassemblés autour d'elles, contemplaient la dénommée Aifé avec autant d'admiration que sa cadette. Le Héros interrogea Noise à son sujet. Visiblement, personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle jusqu'à ce jour, pas même lui.

Ce fut sans prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire que les jeunes femmes se retirèrent sous la tente de Scathach. Cette dernière désirait s'entretenir seule à seule avec son aînée. Si son combat face à Cuchulainn l'avait amusée, elle était convaincue que le motif de sa visite ne prêtait pas autant que cela à sourire.

\- Ainsi, tu n'as pas pu résister à la tentation de me suivre jusqu'à mon camp.

\- Son emplacement n'est un secret pour personne. Tout le monde, au village, sait qu'il est situé en bordure de mer.

\- Quel sombre dessein a bien pu conduire tes pas jusqu'ici ? As-tu l'intention de troubler l'esprit de mes soldats avec tes discours sur la paix et l'entente universelle entre humains et pokémon ?

\- Oh non, car je me doute que tu les as entraînés à résister à toute forme d'endoctrinement, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- J'ai mûrement réfléchi, suite à notre précédente conversation, et je me suis aperçue que, s'il me fallait encore me battre contre toi, cela se solderait de nouveau par un échec, car tu as toujours eu l'ascendant sur moi. J'en suis donc arrivée à la conclusion qu'il me fallait patienter.

\- Vraiment ? Et dans quel but ?

\- Un jour viendra où tu perdras, Scathach. Pas contre moi, certes, mais contre les pokémon. Tu ne peux pas gagner indéfiniment, surtout pas avec une cause aussi injuste que la tienne. À ce moment-là, je veux être aux premières loges pour assister à cela.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu tiens à t'incruster dans mon campement en attendant de me voir échouer dans ma quête de libérer cette terre de la menace pokémon ? À quoi bon ? J'ai déjà subi une défaite, par le passé. Elle ne m'a pas fait changer de position à l'égard de ces créatures. Même si cela devait se réitérer, mon opinion demeurerait identique.

\- Cette folie te perdra, petite sœur.

\- Peut-être. Que cherches-tu à me dire ? Que tu seras là pour me tendre la main lorsque cela se produira ou pour te réjouir avec délectation de mon échec ?

\- Je serai surtout là pour rétablir l'équilibre. Tu as su endoctriner les Vestigionnais, mais lorsque ta légende s'effondrera pour de bon, qui continuera à te croire ? Si je me présente comme le nouveau messie, si j'arrive à les convaincre que tu t'es trompée et que le salut de l'humanité réside dans une entente avec les pokémon, alors j'aurai triomphé à tes dépens.

\- Ton plan ne pourra s'appliquer qu'en cas de défaite de ma part. As-tu pris en compte, dans ton calcul, qu'elle risquait fort de ne jamais survenir ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse là du véritable motif de ta visite : tu as l'intention de précipiter ma chute.

\- Elle arrivera bien assez tôt. J'ai constaté, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées l'autre nuit à l'auberge, que tu n'avais rien perdu de ton arrogance. Ce sont cette assurance que tu possèdes, ainsi que cette indécente confiance en toi, en tes capacités et en tes idéaux cruels, qui causeront ta perte. J'en suis persuadée.

\- À la vue de nos projets antagonistes, Aifé, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me donner une raison de ne pas appeler mes hommes pour qu'ils te jettent sans ménagement hors de mon territoire ?

\- Naturellement. Pour commencer, ces terres ne sont pas les tiennes. Même lorsqu'il n'y aura plus aucun pokémon dessus, à condition que cela arrive un jour, tu n'auras pas le droit de les revendiquer. Elles appartiennent à tous et à personne à la fois. Ensuite, et c'est l'argument principal que j'avancerai, ton orgueil t'en empêche.

\- Le crois-tu vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis ici pour assister à ta défaite et je ne serais pas surprise que tu m'invites à rester dans l'unique but de me faire assister à tes futures victoires.

\- Tes propos n'ont aucun sens, ma sœur, souligna Scathach.

\- J'ai dit que tu allais être vaincue. Je n'ai jamais précisé quand. Tu as peut-être encore d'illustres batailles à mener devant toi. Ta gloire ne sera simplement pas éternelle. Suite à notre combat, je me suis tenue éloignée cinq années durant de Vestigion. Elles m'ont suffi à apprendre la patience, aussi ne suis-je pas pressée.

La guerrière esquissa un sourire carnassier avant de se mettre debout, car elles s'étaient assises sur la couche de cette dernière le temps pour elles de discuter. Elle observa sa jumelle d'un air amusé, puis hocha la tête. Comme Aifé lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle précisa :

\- D'accord, tu peux rester. Tu te trompes cependant sur un point. Ce n'est pas pour parader devant toi que je te consens à te tolérer dans mon camp.

\- Quel obscur motif connu de toi seule te pousse à accepter, dans ce cas ?

\- Je veux que tu vois de tes propres yeux la barbarie dont font preuve ces monstres que tu cherches désespérément à protéger. Si les gens les craignent autant que cela, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison. Tu dois certainement être la seule à ne pas la constater.

Aifé se leva à son tour et adressa à sa jumelle un rictus sournois. Les yeux plissés, scintillants de malice, elle lui murmura dans un souffle :

\- Très bien, Scathach. Dans ce cas, laissons faire le temps. Lui saura nous révéler qui de nous deux a tort... Et qui a raison.

* * *

Trois coups de corne puissants retentirent. Cuchulainn, qui s'était levé en même temps que le soleil, n'avait pas encore fini de se vêtir, pas plus que ses compagnons d'armes avec qui il partageait sa tente. Ils cessèrent de s'habiller durant un instant, afin d'échanger un regard surpris.

\- Trois ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Une nouvelle forme de menace, sûrement. Ni humaine, ni pokémon. Quelle qu'elle soit, elle ne laisse rien présager de bon.

Au même moment, Noise fit irruption dans leur abri, en arrachant dans sa précipitation la tenture qui en condamnait l'entrée. Son visage était blême et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Jamais ses camarades ne l'avaient vu dans un tel état, lui qui possédait au contraire une nature particulièrement calme.

\- De mauvaises nouvelles ? interrogea Cuchulainn.

\- C'est la mer. Elle se déchaîne. Une vague plus haute que la cime des arbres se dirige vers le camp. Nous devons l'évacuer le plus vite possible.

Les guerriers ne se le firent pas répéter. Ils s'emparèrent de leur épée, bien qu'elle ne leur soit d'aucune utilité face aux éléments enragés, puis sortirent. Une fois dehors, ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Noise n'avait pas menti : c'était un véritable raz-de-marée qui fondait sur eux.

\- Vous êtes là, enfin ! s'exclama Scathach. Je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre d'un pokémon. L'une de ces créatures aquatiques serait parfaitement capable d'une telle performance.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? s'enquit le Héros.

\- Hélas, rien. Ce n'est pas comme si nos lames étaient en mesure de pourfendre un mur d'eau. Il nous faut partir dans la forêt immédiatement, avant que cette vague n'inonde le rivage et nous submerge. Sur terre, nous sommes à notre avantage, mais dans un univers aqueux, les pokémon ne feraient qu'une bouchée de nous. Rassemblement !

À l'écoute de cet ordre, les soldats se réunirent aussitôt autour de leur maîtresse. Seule Aifé demeura en léger retrait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle semblait étrangement sereine, à la vue de la situation. C'était sûrement un trait de caractère qu'elle partageait avec sa soeur, car la guerrière restait également impassible, en dépit de la gravité des événements.

Nul ne connaissait le motif de la présence de la jumelle parmi eux et Scathach avait décidé de ne rien leur révéler à ce sujet. Quelques téméraires avaient osé lui poser la question, mais tous l'avaient amèrement regretté lorsque, pour toute réponse, elle s'était contentée de les fustiger.

\- Manque-t-il quelqu'un ? interrogea la chef du camp.

Ses soldats se regardèrent les uns les autres. Visiblement, personne n'était absent. Ils avaient tous quitté leur tente sitôt après avoir entendu la corne être sonnée et ils étaient tous fins prêts à évacuer les lieux pour se rendre dans les bois. Comme la vague se rapprochait dangereusement de rivage, ils ne perdirent pas un instant.

Scathach ouvrit la voie, Cuchulainn sur ses talons. Les arbres arrêteraient certainement le raz-de-marée. Ils seraient à l'abri à l'intérieur de la forêt, pour peu qu'ils s'y enfoncent assez profondément. La principale menace deviendrait alors les pokémon, capables de surgir à n'importe quel moment pour les attaquer. Ils seraient néanmoins fous s'ils tentaient une offensive alors que l'armée était au complet.

Aifé, pour sa part, progressait dans le sillage du groupe, sans se départir de son calme. Le Héros lui jetait régulièrement de rapides coups d'œil. Cette femme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, bien qu'il n'ait osé en souffler mot à Scathach. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa jumelle.

Celle-ci, toutefois, était inconsciemment du même avis. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'attendre au pire avec sa sœur, aussi demeurait-elle constamment sur ses gardes. Elle était fourbe, sournoise et machiavélique, des traits de caractères qu'elle ne possédait pas elle-même afin de pouvoir lutter contre eux.

\- Maîtresse, des pas s'approchent ! informa soudain Cuchulainn.

Elle tendit l'oreille, pendant que ses hommes se figeaient. Effectivement, il y avait du mouvement dans les environs, et à la vue des sons émis, il s'agissait certainement de pokémon. Ils étaient plusieurs, au moins une dizaine.

\- Messieurs, accueillons-les comme il se doit. Quant à toi, chère sœur... Délecte-toi donc du spectacle.

Elle adressa un sourire mauvais à Aifé, qui le lui rendit. Elle se promit de ne pas cesser de garder un œil sur son aînée durant le combat, car elle savait très bien que celle-ci serait capable de se retourner contre elle, ainsi que son armée, pour protéger les pokémon dans un but qu'elle était la seule à croire noble.

Scathach dégaina l'une de ses deux épées et fut aussitôt imitée par ses hommes. Au même instant, un Charmina, un Carchacrok et deux Rhinastoc firent leur apparition. Cinq autres monstres surgirent d'entre la végétation quelques secondes plus tard. Immédiatement, la guerrière donna l'assaut.

Elle envoya tout d'abord ses soldats affronter les créatures, restant en retrait et observant. Ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour se passer de son aide. Ainsi, elle pouvait demeurer aux côtés d'Aifé et s'assurer que celle-ci ne commettait pas d'actions déplorables.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience, grande soeur, qu'en dépit de tes belles paroles, si l'un de ces monstres se trouvait seul face à toi, il n'hésiterait pas à te tuer ? Comment réagirais-tu, dans ce cas ? Tenterais-tu de l'amadouer avec tes beaux discours ? Pourquoi ne pas aller essayer avec ce Carchacrok, là-bas ? Je me demande combien de temps il t'écouterait avant de te pourfendre... À condition qu'il te comprenne, naturellement.

Aifé se contenta d'afficher une expression amusée, au lieu de répondre. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un Capidextre se laissa tomber de l'arbre situé juste au-dessus de leur tête pour se dresser face à elle, les deux mains qui lui faisaient office de queue serrées en deux poings menaçants.

Scathach allait brandir son épée, par instinct, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle tenait à voir quelle serait la réaction de sa soeur lorsque le singe mauve lui sauterait dessus. Le comportement de celle-ci fut tout à fait étonnant. Elle prit soigneusement le temps de défaire le bracelet de cuir qu'elle portait au niveau du poignet.

Le Capidextre s'apprêtait à la charger quand elle tendit son avant-bras dans sa direction. Il interrompit aussitôt sa course, observa sa peau avec attention, puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Intriguée, Scathach étudia à son tour l'épiderme d'Aifé. Elle arborait une trace étrange à hauteur de son articulation, pareille à une brûlure.

\- Durant mon exil, j'ai rencontré un Maganon. C'est vrai, au début, il m'a attaquée avec l'intention de me tuer, mais je ne lui ai pas rendu ses coups. Je me suis contentée d'esquiver les siens. Cela a nécessité plusieurs minutes, mais il a fini par réaliser que je ne tenais pas à me battre. Je me suis ensuite expliquée avec lui, dans la mesure de sa compréhension. Il a alors décidé de m'apposer sa marque, pour que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise plus. Depuis lors, il me suffit de la présenter aux pokémon sauvages que je rencontre pour qu'ils saisissent que je viens en paix.

D'un mouvement de la tête, Aifé désigna sa jumelle. Le Capidextre devina immédiatement que, contrairement à elle, il ne s'agissait pas d'une amie, et s'empressa de passer à l'action. Scathach esquiva le coup qu'il tenta de lui infliger avec sa queue si particulière, qu'elle trancha avec sa lame tout en pestant :

\- Décidément, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi...

\- Je sais. Merci du compliment, petite sœur. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, j'ai un spectacle auquel il me faut assister.

Avec souplesse, la jeune femme grimpa dans l'arbre, d'où elle avait une vue imprenable sur le champ de bataille, ainsi que sur la guerrière en contrebas, qui continuait à combattre avec hargne le pokémon mauve.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Scathach perdre ce jour-là, mais elle était convaincue que son armée ne sortirait pas entière de cet affrontement. Les créatures étaient nombreuses, et farouchement déterminées à prendre leur revanche sur ces humains qui tentaient de les déloger de ces terres. Malgré leur sous-effectif, ils arriveraient certainement à en abattre quelques-uns.

Son opinion changea radicalement lorsque, du haut de son observatoire, elle fut la première à apercevoir une seconde nuée de pokémon qui affluait dans leur direction. Évidemment, elle se garda de donner l'alerte, laissant ceux que sa jumelle considérait comme des monstres bénéficier de l'effet de surprise.

Sa bouche écarlate se tordit en un rictus. Finalement, la défaite de Scathach était peut-être bien imminente.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Morrigan

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Cuchulainn avait grondé cette phrase alors qu'il venait d'achever un Melokrik avec l'aide d'un autre soldat. Ses yeux étaient désormais rivés sur la nouvelle nuée de pokémon qui se ruait vers eux. Tout ceci n'était pas normal. D'ordinaire, les monstres attaquaient en solitaire, ou par horde de deux ou trois, jamais plus. Ce jour-là, cependant, ils paraissaient être tous coordonnés.

\- Cette bataille a été soigneusement planifiée, répondit Scathach, qui croisait le fer avec un Lucario et ses piques métalliques. Le raz-de-marée n'était qu'un stratagème destiné à nous attirer ici, dans cette embuscade.

\- Vous voulez dire que... les créatures de cette forêt ont décidé de s'allier ?

\- Il semblerait.

Le Héros se baissa pour éviter les griffes acérées du Carchacrok qui s'en prenait désormais à lui. La guerrière, de son côté, acheva son adversaire en lui plantant son épée dans le coeur au terme d'une ruse habile. Lorsqu'il s'effondra à ses pieds, elle l'observa longuement, perdue dans ses réflexions.

Que les pokémon soient capables de se réunir pour mener une attaque commune ne la surprenait pas véritablement. Après tout, c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait le jour où ils étaient parvenus à la vaincre. Ce qui l'interpelait était la stratégie qu'ils avaient mise en oeuvre. Cela ne leur ressemblait pas.

D'ordinaire, les monstres attaquaient sans se préoccuper outre mesure de la façon dont ils allaient s'y prendre. L'important pour eux était de cogner, et si possible de tuer. Ce qui se produisait n'avait rien à voir avec leur méthode traditionnelle. Ils faisaient preuve d'organisation, or cela n'était encore jamais arrivé. Leurs assauts étaient toujours grossiers et impulsifs. Ils tablaient sur leur force davantage que sur leur intelligence, à condition qu'ils en possèdent une.

Son instinct lui soufflait que les pokémon n'avaient pas pu mener cette offensive de leur propre chef et il ne la trompait pratiquement jamais. Cela signifiait par conséquent que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'origine de cette bataille. Automatiquement, ses yeux émeraude se levèrent en direction de la branche depuis laquelle Aifé contemplait le spectacle.

Se pouvait-il que sa soeur soit derrière tout cela ? Elle savait combien elle la haïssait. Puisqu'elle avait vraisemblablement réussi à nouer des liens inexplicables avec les pokémon, aurait-elle pu parvenir à les déchaîner contre sa jumelle ? C'était la seule hypothèse plausible qui lui apparaissait en cet instant.

\- Attention !

Scathach se retourna. Un Etouraptor fondait sur elle, prêt à l'empaler sur son bec pointu. Son inattention allait lui coûter très cher, car il était désormais trop proche pour qu'elle songe à esquiver. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir l'impact, elle fut propulsée sur le côté. Ce fut Noise qui encaissa l'attaque à sa place.

S'il put profiter du contact pour poignarder le volatile, il y laissa sa vie. L'oiseau avait atteint son coeur. Il s'effondra dans une mare de sang, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol. Scathach aurait voulu s'accroupir à côté de lui afin de l'honorer pour son sacrifice, néanmoins elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se détourner du combat, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

La bataille faisait rage. Les pokémon venaient à présent d'être rejoints par leurs alliés aquatiques, certainement ceux à l'origine de la vague démesurée qui les avait sans doute menés jusque-là. Cela les plaçait en surnombre face à l'armée humaine, un avantage non négligeable.

Les rangs de Scathach avaient déjà subi plusieurs pertes depuis le début du combat, néanmoins ses hommes, d'abord déstabilisés par le guet-apens redoutable qui leur avait été tendu, se ressaisissaient progressivement. Ils ne se laissaient pas intimider par leurs adversaires et luttaient avec courage et fierté.

La guerrière causait à elle seule des dégâts conséquents au sein de l'armada adverse. Sur tous les pokémon abattus jusqu'à présent, une grande partie l'avait été de sa main. Cuchulainn n'était pas en reste, lui non plus, mais ne parvenait généralement à venir à bout de ses ennemis qu'avec le soutien de ses compagnons.

Quelques-uns des leurs tombèrent encore, cependant le carnage était plus impressionnant du côté des créatures. La moitié d'entre elles venait à présent d'être décimée et l'affrontement commençait à prendre une allure plus équitable. Cela insufflait aux hommes la bravoure nécessaire pour continuer à se battre vaillamment.

La situation se renversa cependant lorsqu'un Moufflair, comprenant que son camp avait perdu l'ascendant sur les guerriers, diffusa autour de lui un épais brouillard, qui réduisait le champ de vision des humains à moins d'un mètre alentour. Un cri déchira alors le silence, puis un second.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea un soldat à l'encontre de Cuchulainn.

\- Les pokémon ont un bien meilleur odorat que nous. S'ils n'y voient pas davantage à travers cette brume, ils sont capables de nous repérer en nous flairant.

\- Il faut se replier dans une zone qui n'a pas encore été touchée, lança la voix de Scathach, quelque part sur leur droite. Si nous restons ici, nous sommes condamnés d'avance. Les sens développés de ces monstres sont bien le seul point sur lequel nous ne pouvons rivaliser avec eux.

Cuchulainn l'approuva d'un hochement de tête, avant de se souvenir que, dans le brouillard, ni elle ni quiconque ne pouvait le distinguer. Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau et se mit à courir. Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que d'autres hommes le suivaient. Les pokémon les pourchasseraient sûrement, cependant ils seraient plus aptes à se défendre sur un terrain où ils pourraient voir de nouveau.

Dans la panique causée par la brume, cependant, ils ne prirent pas tous la même direction et l'armée fut divisée. Le Héros se trouvait en compagnie de la guerrière, ainsi que de trois soldats, mais il n'y avait aucune trace des autres. Qui plus est, leur orientation avait été mise à mal par cet événement imprévu et ils n'auraient su dire avec précision quel recoin de la forêt ils avaient atteint.

Alors qu'ils se croyaient plus ou moins en sécurité, un Coatox bondit devant eux et asséna par surprise un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'un des combattants. Celui-ci s'effondra, le corps parcouru de soubresauts. De la mousse blanchâtre s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il continuait à convulser, avant qu'il ne s'immobilise, les yeux figés, encore écarquillés par la terreur.

\- Mort, constata l'un de ses compagnons pendant que Scathach et Cuchulainn fondaient déjà sur le monstre bleu, leurs épées sorties.

\- Cela n'a rien de surprenant, cette créature est la plus toxique de toute la forêt. Son poison est capable de tuer un homme en quelques secondes, raison pour laquelle je ne vous conseille que trop de vous tenir à distance et d'éviter de vous faire toucher.

Le Coatox cracha une bulle violette en direction de la guerrière, qui ne parvint à l'esquiver qu'en exécutant un salto arrière. Elle s'éclata sur le sol, où elle brûla toute l'herbe à l'endroit où la jeune femme s'était tenue un instant auparavant.

Elle décida de l'attaquer de front avec Cuchulainn, tout en continuant à faire preuve d'une extrême prudence, mais un cri féroce les interrompit alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer à l'action. Une branche d'arbre fut tranchée nette au-dessus de la tête des deux autres soldats. Si l'un d'eux pu l'éviter, le second eut les cervicales brisées sur le coup, tandis qu'un Scorvol faisait son apparition.

\- Occupe-toi de lui ! ordonna Scathach à son disciple, pendant que le Héros et elle-même poursuivaient leur lutte face à l'empoisonneur.

La tâche fut ardue, mais au terme de nombreuses prouesses physiques, la guerrière réussit à le décapiter. Elle s'empressa ensuite de porter secours à l'autre soldat, qui venait d'être blessé au niveau du coude par l'une des pinces acérées du Scorvol. Il avait lâché son épée et la créature en avait profité pour la briser.

\- Eh, toi ! s'écria-t-elle pour attirer son attention.

Alors qu'il pivotait lentement vers elle, planant à environ deux mètres du sol, elle jeta de toutes ses forces sa lame sur lui. Celle-ci le perfora au niveau de l'abdomen et le propulsa contre le tronc d'un arbre, à l'intérieur duquel elle s'enfonça, l'immobilisant. Elle laissa à Cuchulainn le soin de l'achever.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle au blessé. Est-ce que tu peux encore te battre ?

\- Du bras gauche, oui, même si je ne dispose pas de la même dextérité.

\- Parfait, de toute façon, il est exclu que tu restes ici tout seul. Des pokémon peuvent surgir à n'importe quel moment et nous devons encore retrouver les autres.

Elle tendit la main en direction du Héros, dans son dos. Il lui remit sa seconde épée, qu'il venait juste d'arracher à l'écorce, puis ils reprirent leur route. Ils tentaient de se repérer, en vain. Le paysage qu'ils croisaient ne leur était pas familier, alors qu'ils leur arrivaient pourtant de passer des heures entières dans cette forêt.

Soudain, Scathach s'immobilisa. Cuchulainn vit sa main se crisper sur la garde de son arme, au point que ses jointures en blanchissent. Il tendit l'oreille, songeant qu'elle avait peut-être perçu l'approche d'un pokémon, mais il n'entendit rien. Elle était donc troublée par autre chose.

\- Je crois que je sais où nous sommes... murmura-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Où donc ?

\- Regarde en face.

Avec la pointe de son épée, elle désigna un regroupement d'arbres si serrés qu'ils semblaient se dresser tel un mur face à eux. Comme Cuchulainn n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit, il se contenta d'observer cette étrange disposition, sans réagir davantage.

\- Notre errance nous a menés à la clairière aux rochers.

Derrière eux, le soldat poussa un gémissement apeuré. Quant au Héros, le nom qui venait d'être prononcé lui évoquait davantage de choses que la vision du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était là où Morrigan avait tenté de l'emmener, avant que Scathach n'intervienne et que Ferdiad ne soit tué. Ce recoin de la forêt que d'aucuns prétendaient maudit.

\- Là !

Le guerrier blessé venait de pousser cette exclamation, tout en désignant un Roserade qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué jusqu'alors, tapi dans l'herbe avec la couleur de laquelle il se confondait. Il se redressa sur ses pattes, devant la muraille végétale. Un accès se dévoila au même moment à l'intérieur de celle-ci, leur offrant une vue sur l'intérieur de la clairière.

\- Partons d'ici, maîtresse, murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante. Nous allons tous mourir si nous...

\- Ce n'est qu'un pokémon de plus à affronter. Ressaisis-toi, ordonna Scathach.

\- Je ne faisais pas référence à lui, mais à... ici. À la malédiction. Il faut...

Incapable de finir sa phrase, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée. Cuchulainn ne le quitta pas des yeux, le fixant avec mépris. Il détestait la lâcheté, or c'était exactement ce dont venait de faire preuve le jeune homme. La guerrière, en revanche, ne cilla pas, comme si elle s'était attendue à sa réaction.

\- Détruisons cette créature et quittons cet endroit.

Elle lâcha cette phrase d'un ton sec, tout en s'emparant de sa seconde épée qu'elle portait dans son dos, ayant déjà la première à la main. Le Héros l'observa, non sans afficher un certain scepticisme. Apparemment, même elle éprouvait un sentiment de crainte à l'idée de s'attarder dans ce lieu.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, de l'autre côté de ces arbres, pour vous infliger à tous une telle terreur ?

\- Un cimetière pokémon. Ils y enterrent leurs semblables lorsqu'ils trouvent leur corps dans la forêt. La légende veut qu'ils le hantent sous forme de fantômes et qu'ils n'hésitent pas à se venger de tous les humains qui pénètrent à l'intérieur.

\- C'est de cela que vous avez peur ? De fantômes ? Pourquoi ?

\- Contrairement à des êtres de chair et de sang, il est impossible de les tuer. Par conséquent, il n'y a aucune échappatoire face à eux. En garde, à présent.

Cuchulainn n'insista pas et brandit son arme, prêt à attaquer le Roserade. Il s'attendait à voir celui-ci tenter une quelconque offensive, mais il ne bougea pas. Dans son dos, l'espace entre les arbres continuait à s'élargir. Alors que Scathach faisait signe à son disciple de passer à l'action, une silhouette apparut entre les troncs épais. Ils se figèrent aussitôt.

La femme qui se tenait devant eux était sublime. Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, et des prunelles parfaitement assorties, au contraire de sa peau qui était pâle comme la lune. Mince, le maintien altier, elle avait l'allure d'une déesse. Ce sentiment était conforté par la couronne qui la coiffait, ainsi que la traîne de plumes couleur ébène qu'elle portait sur ses épaules.

\- Toi ? s'étonna la guerrière.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant d'identifier Morrigan, dont la métamorphose était si stupéfiante qu'elle la rendait pratiquement méconnaissable. Même Cuchulainn dut étudier longuement son physique avant d'être certain qu'il s'agissait de la jeune sauvageonne de son souvenir.

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire mauvais, pendant que trois Corboss la rejoignaient. Le plus menaçant d'entre eux se posa à côté d'elle, tandis que les deux autres venaient se placer juste devant, dans une attitude protectrice.

\- Ma petite mise en scène vous a-t-elle plu ? Avez-vous apprécié le raz-de-marée ? Et le guet-apens que mes amis vous ont tendu dans la forêt ? Normalement, ils auraient dû vous capturer et vous ramener jusqu'à moi vivants, mais visiblement, vous avez décidé de me rejoindre de votre plein gré. Vous m'en voyez ravie.

\- Alors l'assaut... C'était toi ?

Les soupçons que Scathach nourrissaient à l'égard de sa soeur s'envolèrent immédiatement. Aifé était étrangère à l'attaque orchestrée par les pokémon. La femme qui se tenait devant elle en était l'unique responsable. Puisque Morrigan avait survécu à l'état dans lequel elle l'avait abandonnée et qu'elle avait réussi à se faire obéir d'une armée entière de monstre, cela prouvait une chose : il s'agissait bel et bien d'une sorcière.

\- Sais-tu que l'on te surnomme Tueuse, parmi ceux qui sont désormais les miens ? Un titre qui te convient à merveille, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui, je suis là pour les venger. Pour t'empêcher de continuer à faire couler leur sang, comme tu l'as si longtemps fait, ainsi que tant d'autres avant toi.

Les yeux rivés sur Morrigan, ni Scathach ni Cuchulainn ne virent les lianes que le Roserade lança dans leur direction. Celles-ci s'accrochèrent autour de leur taille et la créature s'empressa de les tirer violemment vers l'avant, afin de les rapprocher d'elle, ainsi que de la ténébreuse jeune femme.

Sans se concerter, ils tranchèrent cette excroissance longiligne pour se libérer, néanmoins deux autres jaillirent presque aussitôt pour remplacer celles qui avaient été sectionnées. Le pokémon semblait décidé à ne pas leur faire de mal, du moins pour l'instant, uniquement à les attirer vers lui.

Quand ils furent suffisamment proches, Morrigan se décala afin de leur permettre d'observer l'intérieur de cette clairière à la sombre réputation. Ils distinguèrent des rochers disposés en cercle autour d'un autre, qui paraissait gigantesque à côté d'eux. Les Corboss s'envolèrent afin d'aller se poser dessus.

\- Il y a plusieurs décennies de cela, narra la sorcière, un pokémon régnait sur ces bois. Il s'agissait d'un Lucario qui se différenciait de ses congénères par la teinte dorée de son pelage. Les pokémon étaient unanimes pour prétendre qu'il était un roi bon et honorable. La forêt était alors prospère. Tout bascula néanmoins le jour où des humains décidèrent de s'établir sur cette terre, qu'ils choisirent de nommer Vestigion. Vestige d'une civilisation aurait été plus judicieux car, égoïstes comme ils l'étaient, ils se refusèrent à partager cet endroit avec les créatures qui y étaient pourtant établies depuis longtemps. Ils se mirent alors en devoir de les chasser, jusqu'à la dernière.

Cuchulainn et Scathach écoutaient son récit en silence, bien que la guerrière demeure alerte. Elle n'avait pas rangé ses épées, à l'instar de son disciple, et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir dès qu'elle aurait cerné les intentions de Morrigan. Si son unique désir était de les tuer, pourquoi perdait-elle son temps à leur raconter une histoire au lieu d'essayer de passer directement à l'acte ?

\- Un matin, un homme s'aventura seul dans la forêt. C'était un être arrogant et cruel, assoiffé de pouvoir. Il pensait que, s'il assassinait celui que les pokémon considéraient comme leur roi, cela suffirait à les convaincre de fuir et permettrait aux humains de prendre le contrôle de cette terre. Par le biais d'un stratagème lâche et odieux, il atteignit son objectif. Il tua le Lucario au pelage d'or. Son plan ne se déroula pas comme prévu, cependant. Au lieu de prendre peur, la colère envahit toutes les créatures de ces bois. Ils ont vengé leur roi en ôtant à leur tour la vie à son meurtrier, puis ont développé une haine farouche à l'égard de l'espèce qui les persécutait sans raison.

\- Cette histoire est-elle vraie ? interrogea Cuchulainn. Ou s'agit-il encore de l'un de tes tissus de mensonge ?

\- Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? Je n'avais aucun grief contre vous, sachez-le, jusqu'à ce que vous poussiez ma patience à bout. Je comprends désormais ce qui emmène les pokémon à combattre les humains avec une telle ardeur. La volonté de vivre en paix, sans subir les agressions répétées d'individus qui n'ont pourtant aucun droit sur leur existence. C'est ce que tu m'as infligé, Tueuse. Tu ne voulais pas de moi ici, mais ce territoire ne t'appartient pas. Si quelqu'un n'a pas sa place ici, c'est bien toi.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que tu vas parvenir à m'en déloger ? la brava Scathach.

\- Les pokémon m'ont choisie pour leur rendre justice et je ne les décevrai pas. Ton sang devra couler afin d'étancher le leur. C'est le seul moyen de restaurer l'équilibre.

\- Je suis la meilleure guerrière que Sinnoh ait jamais portée. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour me vaincre ? Tous ont échoué avant toi. Même tes précieux amis n'y sont jamais parvenus.

\- Aujourd'hui, ce sera différent. Aujourd'hui, nous combattons ensemble, main dans la main. Nous ne ferons preuve d'aucune pitié, ni d'aucune clémence, puisque ce sont deux sentiments que tu n'as jamais connus.

D'un geste, Morrigan invita le Roserade à passer à l'action. Aussitôt, il cracha des filaments verdâtres en direction de Cuchulainn, auxquels étaient suspendus des graines. Il connaissait l'effet de cette plante : elle drainait progressivement les forces de sa victime.

Elle était déjà en train d'aspirer son énergie quand Scathach le libéra en tranchant le végétal avec la pointe de son épée. Elle esquiva ensuite les feuilles acérées que le monstre fleuri lança sur elle, même si l'une d'entre elles l'atteignit à la joue. Sa peau fut sectionnée et un filet de sang s'en échappa.

Les Corboss commençaient à s'agiter. Ils étaient visiblement impatients de goûter à la chair fraîche des deux guerriers, sitôt qu'ils auraient été vaincus. Morrigan observait la scène avec une parfaite sérénité. Elle ne doutait plus du résultat final, désormais. Scathach avait beau être forte, les combats qu'elle avait déjà menés avant d'atteindre la clairière avaient dû l'épuiser et celui-ci serait son dernier. Si le Roserade ne l'achevait pas, les oiseaux ténébreux s'en chargeraient.

L'un d'eux, celui qui était le plus proche de la sorcière, n'eut bientôt plus la force d'attendre. Il désirait se repaître au plus vite, mais pour cela, il avait besoin que cet affrontement se termine. En deux battements d'ailes, il fondit sur Cuchulainn. Ses semblables l'imitèrent presque aussitôt.

Tandis que Scathach affrontait la créature végétale, le Héros se retrouva aux prises avec les trois volatiles en même temps. Morrigan contemplait la scène sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Elle avait aimé cet homme, ou du moins avait-elle cru l'aimer. À présent, elle ne ressentait que mépris à son égard, le même que celui qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de sa maîtresse.

La jeune femme à la chevelure de feu se battait farouchement contre le Roserade, mais celui-ci était certainement le plus résistant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Ses feuilles coupantes la maintenaient à une distante suffisante pour empêcher tout contact physique à travers lequel elle aurait pu le blesser grièvement.

Une liane jaillit, la prenant par surprise, pour s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Elle l'enserra si fort qu'elle lâcha son épée. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de trancher l'excroissance verte avec sa deuxième arme, celle-ci lui fut également arrachée. Elle n'avait désormais plus aucun moyen de se libérer.

Le pokémon lança alors une autre corde végétale sur elle. Celle-ci, pour sa part, encercla son cou. Il avait l'intention de l'étouffer, or Scathach était à sa merci. Elle avait les mains liées et l'étreinte qu'il appliquait sur sa gorge était de plus en plus puissante. Elle était désormais incapable de respirer.

Sa vision commençait à se brouiller lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Même dans les pires situations, elle ne désespérait jamais de trouver une solution. C'était grâce à cela qu'elle était encore en vie, en dépit des rudes épreuves qu'elle avait traversées tout au long de son existence.

L'herbe à ses pieds était humide, et par conséquent glissante. Elle ne pouvait reculer, à cause des lianes qui la cramponnaient fermement, mais elle pouvait toujours avancer vers le Roserade. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'élança. Le résultat fut celui auquel elle s'attendait. Emportée par son élan, elle dérapa, pour heurter de plein fouet le pokémon qui ne s'était pas préparé à une telle manoeuvre.

Elle profita du la surprise causée par l'impact pour se libérer. Elle pivota sur elle-même et s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas pour récupérer ses épées, qui gisaient sans l'herbe, mais il l'agrippa cette fois-ci par la cheville. Elle bascula vers l'avant pour s'effondrer face contre terre. Morrigan, qui ne perdait pas une miette de leur combat, eut un sourire amusé.

Le monstre vert la traîna jusqu'à lui, cependant elle lui asséna un puissant coup de pied dans la face, puis roula sur le côté alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'atteindre avec le bourgeon qui lui servait de poing. À l'instar des Coatox, ils pouvaient diffuser un poison lorsqu'ils rentraient en contact avec leurs adversaires, et Scathach ne tenait pas du tout à essayer cette expérience.

Elle rampa précipitamment jusqu'à l'épée la plus proche, dont elle réussit à empoigner la garde de justesse pour parer les graines dont le Roserade se servait pour absorber l'énergie. Elle aurait besoin de toute la sienne pour mener cet affrontement jusqu'au bout. Comme le lui avait fait remarquer la sorcière, elle avait déjà pris part à une rude bataille, mais elle ne faiblirait pas avant la fin.

Des feuilles se mirent à léviter autour du pokémon et elle comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à déverser une nouvelle fois sur elle cette verdure tranchante. Elle observa la créature dans les yeux. Celle-ci soutint son regard une seconde, puis lâcha les projectiles. Scathach décida alors de ruser.

Au lieu de tenter d'esquiver, elle se jeta à travers la nuée végétale qui fondait sur elle, s'infligeant de son plein gré de douloureuses coupures sur l'ensemble du corps. Ses vêtements furent déchirés, sa peau coupée, néanmoins elle obtint ce qu'elle voulait. Le Roserade s'était attendu à ce qu'elle évite l'attaque, pas à ce qu'elle se jette sur lui. Profitant de sa surprise, elle lui trancha la tête, puis recula d'un bond pour ne pas être éclaboussée par le poison qui parcourait son étrange anatomie.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Cuchulainn, afin de voir comment il s'en sortait. Il était aux prises avec deux Corboss, pendant que le troisième poussait des croassements sinistres en voletant au-dessus de sa tête. Pour le moment, il résistait, mais les becs pointus lui avaient causé de sévères blessures.

Elle allait se précipiter pour lui offrir son aide, néanmoins l'oiseau inoccupé fonça sur elle au même instant. Elle ramassa sa seconde épée en hâte, juste à temps pour parer avec le plat de sa lame les serres qui s'apprêtaient à lui lacérer le visage. Elle repoussa la créature ailée vers l'arrière, puis tenta de le blesser. Il s'écarta, si bien qu'elle lui érafla à peine les plumes.

\- Ces pokémon sont mes gardes du corps personnels, commenta Morrigan. Ils donneraient leur vie pour moi.

\- Je vais remporter ce combat, et tu le sais parfaitement. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Trouves-tu cela noble et courageux de sacrifier inutilement ceux à qui tu prétends faire justice ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre toi-même les armes au lieu de laisser leur sang continuer à couler, puisque c'est de cela que tu me blâmes ? Peut-être parce que tu en es incapable. Peut-être parce que tu ne sais pas te battre.

\- J'étais sûre que tu finirais par me provoquer. Je n'attendais d'ailleurs que cela. Ton orgueil est trop grand pour que tu puisses t'en empêcher, il t'aveugle. Rassure-toi, Tueuse, je vais t'accorder cette faveur. Je vais t'affronter.

D'un geste de la main, Morrigan fit signe au Corboss avec lequel Scathach luttait de s'éloigner. Il s'exécuta docilement et elle marcha à la rencontre de son adversaire. Cette dernière attendit qu'elle soit à sa hauteur pour lui tendre l'une de ses épées, car elle pouvait constater que la sorcière n'en avait pas sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? interrogea-t-elle poliment.

\- Je ne me bats jamais autrement qu'à la loyale. Deux lames contre aucune, ce n'est pas équitable. Prends celle-ci.

\- Me sous-estimes-tu tant que cela, Tueuse ? Me crois-tu sotte au point de te défier sans avoir les moyens de me défendre ? Vois-tu, j'ai découvert quelque chose de prodigieux, récemment. Je ne me contente pas de comprendre et de communiquer avec les pokémon. Je suis capable de faire beaucoup mieux que cela. Ils peuvent partager leurs capacités avec moi, afin que je les utilise à ma guise.

Avant que Scathach n'ait eu l'occasion de réfléchir à ce que cette révélation impliquait, une onde ténébreuse s'échappa de Morrigan pour venir la heurter de plein fouet. Le choc l'atteignit au ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Elle demeura pliée en deux quelques secondes, avant de se redresser.

\- Penses-tu réellement que cela va suffire à m'effrayer ? Dans le fond, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pokémon. Un de plus à ajouter à la liste de ceux que j'aurais tués au cours de ma vie.

La guerrière fit tournoyer ses épées avec dextérité, puis lança son assaut. Elle devait se montrer prudente : la sorcière n'avait pas l'intention de se servir d'attaques physiques pour l'affronter, mais de sortilèges, or ceux-ci étaient imparables. Exactement comme les spectres, ils pouvaient frapper sans être frappés.

Une lame obscure fut envoyée sur Scathach, qui l'esquiva en se jetant sur le côté. Dans sa précipitation, elle manqua sa réception et perdit l'équilibre. Elle le restaura de justesse pour échapper à la chute. Atteindre Morrigan n'allait pas être une sinécure, puisqu'elle avait visiblement de quoi la tenir à distance.

Elle aurait presque mis sa main à couper que son ennemie utilisait les techniques propres aux Corboss pour la combattre. Cela jouait en son désavantage, car elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à cette espèce jusqu'alors. Ils étaient présents en nombre réduit dans la forêt et, à l'instar de leur progéniture les Cornèbre, ils ne prenaient jamais part aux batailles. Ils se contentaient de se délecter des restes, qu'ils soient humains ou pokémon.

Scathach essaya de ruser pour s'approcher de la sorcière, cependant celle-ci rendit sa progression difficile en levant une puissante bourrasque de vent. Les cheveux incandescents de la guerrière fouettaient son visage, tandis qu'elle luttait contre l'élément déchaîné.

Grâce à cette attaque, elle put comprendre que Morrigan avait besoin de concentration pour utiliser ses pouvoirs, car dès qu'elle s'en servait, elle fixait un point devant elle sans ciller et ne s'en détournait plus, jusqu'à avoir mené son objectif à terme. Ainsi, pendant qu'elle contrôlait l'air autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester focalisée sur Scathach. Celle-ci en profita.

Elle affronta courageusement la pression qui s'exerçait contre son corps et réussit à réduire la distance qui la séparait de sa sombre ennemie. Celle-ci ne constata sa progression que lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près pour la blesser. Le vent cessa alors de souffler, au moment où la jeune femme rousse levait son épée pour attaquer. Elle se heurta toutefois à l'abri transparent que Morrigan avait dressé devant elle in extremis.

Il vola en éclats sur le coup et Scathach fut la plus rapide pour réagir. Tandis que son adversaire prenait conscience de la situation, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et la blessa à l'épaule. Les représailles ne se firent pas attendre. Un choc violent, dû à un sortilège maléfique, la contraignit à reculer.

Son corps commençait à être endolori à cause des attaques physiques successives qu'elle subissait, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser démonter. Elle mènerait ce combat à terme et le remporterait.

C'était sans compter sur l'étendue des dons de Morrigan. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas seulement offensifs, mais aussi défensifs. Scathach aurait dû s'en douter, puisque la plupart des pokémon étaient capables de se régénérer au cours d'un affrontement. Un nuage de plumes entoura la sorcière pour s'agglutiner autour de son épaule, qu'elles soignèrent aussitôt.

Elle enchaîna ensuite en se servant de nouveau de son onde ténébreuse. La guerrière s'apprêtait à sauter par-dessus, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait continuer à esquiver indéfiniment car cela l'épuisait autant que le fait de combattre, cependant elle n'en eut pas besoin. La vague d'énergie qui fondait sur elle s'évapora à mi-chemin.

\- Quoi ? Non !

Aussitôt, Morrigan se tourna vers Cuchulainn, blême. Celui-ci venait de planter son épée dans le coeur de l'un des trois Corboss. Un autre se vengea immédiatement en lui envoyant une sphère bleu nuit au visage, qui se contenta toutefois de le traverser.

Scathach profita de sa panique pour repasser à l'action. Les réactions de son ennemie étaient soudain devenues hésitantes, presque brouillonnes. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour en saisir le motif. Avec un sourire mauvais, juste après avoir réussi à la toucher au flanc et avoir été elle-même blessée à la jambe par une lame brunâtre, elle remarqua :

\- Si ce sont les capacités des pokémon que tu utilises pour m'affronter, le meilleure moyen que j'ai de te vaincre, c'est de les tuer eux.

Morrigan afficha une expression soudain beaucoup moins assurée, ce qui conforta la guerrière dans sa théorie. Elle se détourna totalement de la sorcière pour s'élancer en courant vers Cuchulainn. S'ils arrivaient à détruire les deux derniers Corboss et que sa déduction était exacte, alors leur adversaire devrait logiquement perdre ses pouvoirs.

Un mur invisible se dressa néanmoins entre elle et son disciple alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre. Apparemment, Morrigan ne s'en servait pas uniquement pour se protéger, mais également pour contrer ses opposants. Scathach n'eut pas le temps de le contourner. Un coup puissant la propulsa contre lui.

Légèrement sonnée, il lui fallut un moment afin de reprendre ses esprits, suffisant pour permettre à son adversaire de la rattraper, mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse lui asséner une autre attaque dans la foulée. La guerrière était redevenue lucide assez tôt afin de parer son assaut suivant.

À l'aide de ses épées, elle bloqua la sombre lame magique qui se dirigeait vers elle. Au contact de l'acier de ses armes, elle disparut. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle était en mesure de contrer certains sortilèges de son ennemie, tandis que d'autres étaient inarrêtables, en dépit de ses tentatives. Elle renonça cependant à trouver une réponse à cela. Que pouvait-il y avoir de rationnel dans de la sorcellerie ?

Pendant qu'elle livrait un face à face acharné avec Morrigan, le combat que menait Cuchulainn contre les Corboss était tout aussi épique. À l'instar de Scathach, il n'avait jamais affronté ces créatures au préalable et se laissait souvent surprendre par leurs maléfices. S'il avait réussi à en abattre un, ce n'était que grâce à la chance et au hasard.

La mort de leur congénère avait également rendu les deux oiseaux survivants fou de rage. Ils se déchaînaient, l'attaquant sans répit, au point qu'il perdit beaucoup d'énergie à échapper à leurs offensives furieuses et répétées. En dépit de son endurance, la fatigue risquait d'avoir raison de lui avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de remporter la victoire. La lutte s'annonçait très longue et il s'agissait de loin de l'affrontement le plus éprouvant auquel il avait jamais participé.

Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, puis leva juste à temps son épée afin de repousser les serres du volatile, prêtes à lui crever les yeux. L'autre en avait profité pour le contourner de façon concomitante. Lorsque Cuchulainn en prit conscience, il était déjà trop tard. Il sentit son bec pointu transpercer sa chair, au niveau de son épaule.

Il ne hurla pas. Sa fierté l'empêchait de pousser le cri de douleur qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres. Il se contenta de tomber à genoux, victime d'une souffrance lancinante, pendant que le sang s'écoulait de sa plaie pour tacher son buste, ainsi que son dos, car l'appendice du Corboss avait entièrement traversé son anatomie.

Ses chances de s'en sortir indemne étaient très minces, à présent, pour ne pas dire inexistantes. L'hémorragie allait achever de l'épuiser et, s'il résistait assez longtemps à ses adversaires, il finirait malgré tout par s'effondrer à cause de sa blessure. Dès qu'il aurait perdu connaissance, les charognards qu'étaient ses ennemis n'attendraient certainement pas sa mort pour commencer à se repaître de lui.

Cette idée le répugnait. Il n'imaginait pas de fin plus indigne, pourtant c'était celle qui l'attendait. Puisqu'elle lui paraissait inévitable, il devait au moins s'efforcer de faire preuve de vaillance et de fierté tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Pour commencer, il se remit debout, même si cela lui demanda un effort considérable.

Il allait mourir, il en était convaincu, cependant il lui fallait repousser cette échéance funeste autant que possible. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il le voulait, mais pour Scathach. Si elle se retrouvait seule face à Morrigan et les deux Corboss survivants, cela compromettrait sa victoire. Bien que lui-même n'espère plus de triomphe, il pouvait encore contribuer au sien.

Avec rage, il fondit sur les oiseaux noirs. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne parvenait pas à en tuer au moins un de plus, il lui faudrait réussir à les retenir autour de lui jusqu'à ce que la guerrière ait vaincu la sorcière. Aucune issue ne semblait toutefois se profiler au sein de leur combat, contrairement au sien dont il connaissait désormais le résultat final, macabre.

Alors que la pointe de son épée n'atteignait que le vide lorsqu'il voulut feinter, l'un des Corboss vola au ras du sol afin de venir le frapper dans le ventre avec son aile. Le choc coupa temporairement sa respiration, en plus de l'endolorir davantage. Il perdit plusieurs secondes à recouvrer son souffle, un laps de temps qui suffit au second volatile pour regagner la terre ferme et user d'un enchantement régénérateur sans risquer de subir un coup.

Cuchulainn se redressa, tremblant. Quel que soit l'assaut qu'il allait tenter, il savait que celui-ci serait le dernier. Plus il y réfléchirait, et moins il risquerait d'avoir l'occasion de le mettre en pratique. Ce fut sur une totale impulsion qu'il pivota sur lui-même, l'épée tendue vers l'avant, au moment où le Corboss qui l'avait touché faisait demi-tour pour recommencer.

Il voulut esquiver la pointe acérée, mais il n'y parvint pas totalement. Le Héros aurait souhaité atteindre le coeur, néanmoins il ne le blessa qu'au flanc, tout de même assez grièvement. Le bec du pokémon, pour sa part, ne rata pas sa cible. Il transperça l'organe vital du guerrier, qui s'effondra le nez dans l'herbe, dans une mare de sang.

Scathach, de son côté, était malmenée par Morrigan. Elle venait de se jeter à couvert derrière l'un des nombreux rochers de la clairière, car elle s'était aperçue que la sorcière n'osait lancer d'attaque en direction des sépultures de ceux qu'elle considérait certainement comme ses semblables. Tant qu'elle bénéficierait de leur protection, elle pourrait en profiter pour se reposer un instant et recouvrer quelques forces.

Ce ne fut qu'en se redressant, prête à repartir à la charge, qu'elle constata que les Corboss avaient cessé de voler. Ils étaient par terre, leur face repoussante inclinée vers le sol. Les soubresauts de leur corps donnaient l'impression qu'ils picoraient. Lorsque l'un d'eux s'écarta, elle réalisa avec horreur ce qui se produisait.

Cuchulainn avait péri. Obnubilée par sa lutte contre Morrigan, elle avait cessé de prêter attention à la sienne. Elle n'aurait su dire de quelle façon il était tombé au champ d'honneur, mais toujours était-il que ces oiseaux de malheur était en train de se nourrir de sa dépouille.

\- Non ! s'égosilla-t-elle. Non !

\- Serait-ce de la tristesse ? la brava la sorcière. J'étais pourtant persuadée que tu étais incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. Visiblement, même la Tueuse n'est pas à l'abri des méfaits provoqués par les émotions.

Elle jeta une énième lame obscure dans sa direction, que Scathach ne songea pas à éviter. Elle la heurta en travers du ventre, avant qu'un fin trait de sang ne vienne tacher son bustier. Ce maléfice ne causait pas de blessures très profondes, mais la guerrière était désormais couverte d'estafilades qui la piquaient douloureusement.

Puisque Cuchulainn n'était plus, cela signifiait non seulement qu'elle avait perdu son meilleur soldat, mais également qu'elle allait devoir achever ce combat seule, or son endurance était déjà bien entamée. Comment allait-elle parvenir à détruire les deux Corboss restants, avant d'espérer atteindre Morrigan ?

La tâche lui parut d'abord désespérée, mais elle se réconforta légèrement en constatant que l'un des deux oiseaux souffrait d'une grave plaie au niveau du flanc. Il ne pouvait plus voler et, visiblement, ne maîtrisait pas de capacités lui permettant de se guérir lui-même. Il boitilla sur ses serres pour disparaître entre les arbres de la clairière, pendant que l'autre rejoignait sa maîtresse, à présent qu'ils étaient repus.

Scathach n'avait jamais affronté de situations aussi délicates que celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait ce jour-là, pas même à l'époque où elle avait été contrainte de s'exiler sur l'Île de Fer. Si elle triomphait face à ses ennemis, il s'agirait assurément de sa plus belle victoire. Encore fallait-il qu'elle y parvienne, toutefois.

Morrigan s'accorda un instant de répit. Apparemment, utiliser les attaques de ses acolytes l'épuisait. Elle préféra laisser le Corboss combattre à sa place, cependant son affrontement avec Cuchulainn paraissait également l'avoir éprouvé physiquement. Bien que Scathach elle-même n'échappe pas à la fatigue, elle y voyait là un avantage. Elle n'était pas la seule à ne plus être au summum de ses capacités.

Il la chargea, bec en avant, et celui-ci cogna son épée dans un tintement. Avec sa seconde lame, elle tenta de le blesser, néanmoins il la repoussa d'un mouvement de l'aile, qui provoqua en même temps une puissante bourrasque. La guerrière en avait affronté plusieurs face à Morrigan, aussi savait-elle à présent comment fixer ses pieds dans le sol afin de ne pas être déséquilibrée.

Ils luttèrent avec acharnement durant plusieurs minutes, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenne l'avantage. La sorcière décida alors de reprendre part au combat, dans le but de faire pencher la balance en faveur de son camp. Scathach dut esquiver simultanément deux sphères brunes bilatérales et une lame sombre, ce qui nécessita de sa part un exploit acrobatique.

Si son ennemie continuait à l'attaquer à distance, le Corboss, en revanche, misait davantage sur des stratégies le maintenant à proximité. À deux reprises, il parvint à l'atteindre avec son bec. La première fois, cela lui causa une entaille superficielle, néanmoins sa seconde plaie fut plus grave.

\- Pourquoi résister, Tueuse ? lui lança Morrigan. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ta défaite est inévitable. Sur le plan physique, j'admets que tu es nettement supérieure à nous, raison pour laquelle tu as pu vaincre tant des nôtres. Malgré ton talent, tu es pourtant impuissante face à la magie. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nos pouvoirs finissent par te terrasser.

Scathach ne releva pas. Elle devait rester concentrée sur son objectif, or elle savait que la femme ne prononçait ces paroles que dans l'unique but de la distraire. Elle n'était pas encore vaincue et, de surcroît, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'être. En dépit du surnombre de ses ennemis, elle s'en sortait admirablement, comme toujours.

Elle se baissa pour éviter le Corboss qui volait en direction de son visage, désireux de lui crever les yeux, mais ne put par conséquent pas échapper aux doubles sphères avec lesquelles la sorcière l'assaillit. Victime du contrecoup, l'une de ses épées lui échappa. Elle ne parvint à conserver la deuxième en main que par miracle.

Elle aurait ramassé son arme si, au même instant, elle n'avait pas dû s'éloigner précipitamment pour éviter un nouvel assaut. Il fallait qu'elle se montre plus prudente que jamais, à présent. Si elle venait à perdre sa seconde lame, elle serait sans défense face à la créature et à son effroyable maîtresse, or elle doutait de sa capacité à les vaincre à mains nues.

Morrigan semblait visiblement songer la même chose, car elle jeta une sphère d'un violet noirâtre sur l'épée, au lieu de viser sa propriétaire. Comme Scathach se déplaça au même moment, ce fut elle qui encaissa le projectile, ou du moins celui-ci la traversa simplement sans provoquer d'effets quelconques. Elle ignorait pourquoi ce maléfice était inefficace sur elle, mais elle s'en félicitait. Cela lui permettait de ne pas avoir à le redouter en plus de tous les autres.

Le pokémon ailé volait désormais au-dessus de sa tête, trop haut pour qu'elle puisse songer à le toucher. La guerrière ne renonça pas à y parvenir et elle monta sur l'une des pierres tombales afin de se grandir. Elle brandit sa lame vers le ciel, où elle espérait que son extrémité atteindrait le ventre du volatile. Celui-ci fit un écart de dernier instant pour l'éviter, avant de s'emparer de son arme entre ses serres.

Scathach se cramponna fermement à la garde. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas la lâcher : sa survie en dépendait sûrement. Elle s'y accrocha tant qu'elle décolla même de quelques centimètres, entraînée par la force du Corboss qui s'efforçait de prendre de l'altitude dans l'espoir de lui faire renoncer à sa prise. Le tranchant lui sectionnait les pattes, au point qu'un sang épais et visqueux s'en écoule, mais il refusait d'abandonner.

La jeune femme sentait pourtant que l'épée lui échappait progressivement. Elle glissait lentement vers le sol, tandis qu'elle l'empoignait à deux mains de façon à s'y suspendre de tout son poids. Elle aurait certainement réussi à la lui arracher si, au même moment, elle n'avait pas encaissé un puissant sortilège de Morrigan dans le ventre.

Elle fut délogée de son perchoir par le choc et exécuta un vol plané de plusieurs mètres, pendant que son arme demeurait entre les serres acérées de l'oiseau. Alors qu'elle heurtait la terre ferme de tout son poids, elle reçut dans la lignée une lame ténébreuse, qui la meurtrit au niveau du genou.

À cause de cela, Scathach ne pouvait se relever dans l'immédiat. Elle se contenta de rouler, afin de s'éloigner de la sorcière et de sa magie dévastatrice, néanmoins elle savait que ce répit qu'elle cherchait à s'accorder n'excèderait pas les quelques secondes. Elle cessa cependant lorsque son flanc rencontra un objet pointu, qui s'enfonça dans sa chair.

Elle serra les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Morrigan n'en aurait été que trop satisfaite si elle l'avait fait. Au lieu de cela, elle décida de s'effondrer le nez dans l'herbe. Elle venait d'avoir idée. Elle n'était pas certaine de la voir aboutir, cependant à défaut d'en avoir une meilleure, cela valait la peine de la mettre en oeuvre.

\- Relève-toi ! ordonna son adversaire.

Scathach ne bougea pas. Elle battit faiblement des paupières avant de les fermer. Du sang avait commencé à maculer le tapis de verdure sur lequel elle était étendue, s'écoulant de ses nombreuses blessures, et plus particulièrement de celle qu'elle avait subi à l'instant, en s'empalant par inadvertance au niveau des côtes.

\- Tu te délectes de cette odeur, n'est-ce pas, ami Corboss ? Dans ce cas, va ! Achève-la et dévore son corps. Tu l'as bien mérité. Cet acte représentera notre triomphe, en plus du salut de cette forêt. La Tueuse, dans un instant, ne sera plus !

Le pokémon exécuta une élégante spirale dans les airs afin de prendre de l'élan, puis se rua sur sa proie. Il se rapprochait d'elle à une vitesse particulièrement impressionnante. Il ne restait plus que cinq mètres. Plus que trois. Plus que deux...

Alors que son bec s'apprêtait à la transpercer une nouvelle fois, la dernière, Scathach se redressa brutalement. Elle tenait son épée dans sa main gauche. C'était sur elle qu'elle avait atterri. Le sortilège infligé par Morrigan, même si tel n'avait pas été son but, lui avait rendu un fier service. Grâce à lui, elle avait pu récupérer l'une de ses deux armes.

L'allure du Corboss était telle qu'il ne put s'arrêter à temps. Elle se pencha vers l'arrière au moment où il survolait sa tête et elle lui trancha le ventre. Une pluie de sang s'abattit sur elle tandis que la créature s'effondrait juste dans son dos, morte. Scathach essuya son visage rougeâtre avec répulsion, puis se mit debout.

\- Il semblerait que cela ne soit plus qu'entre toi et moi, désormais.

Elle savait que la sorcière possédait encore un pokémon à sa disposition, celui qui avait fui dans les bois. Il avait été trop grièvement touché pour songer à reprendre part au combat, cependant il permettait encore à Morrigan d'user de ses monstrueux pouvoirs. En dépit de cela, les chances de victoire de la guerrière n'avait jamais été aussi fortes qu'en cet instant. Si elle abattait la sorcière qui n'avait désormais plus aucune défense en dehors d'elle-même, elle remporterait la bataille, mais aussi très certainement la guerre.

\- Tu as agi en traître, Tueuse. Même de ta part, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je pensais que tu avais au moins un peu d'honneur, mais je me trompais, visiblement.

\- Est-ce cela que tu appelles agir en traître ? J'ai simplement rusé. En revanche, qu'en est-il de toi, qui te contente de m'attaquer à distance sans oser m'approcher ? Pourquoi ne pas croiser le fer avec moi ? Cela serait plus juste, non ?

\- Rien n'est juste, dans cette histoire, à commencer par tes actes. Si tu dois me vaincre, il en sera ainsi, mais au nom de mes frères, j'aurai au moins la fierté de m'être battue jusqu'au bout.

\- Finissons-en, alors.

Avec hargne, Scathach chargea. Morrigan se protégea toutefois en érigeant un abri devant elle, qui contra son adversaire. D'un coup d'épée, elle le détruisit, puis poursuivit sa progression. Elle n'avait plus l'intention de se laisser maintenir à l'écart par les sortilèges de la sorcière, car elle savait que sinon, elle ne l'atteindrait jamais.

Sa détermination était plus farouche encore que les nombreuses lames obscures que son ennemie jetait sur elle. L'une d'elle lui trancha la joue, pourtant la guerrière ne recula pas pour autant. Elle avait d'ailleurs réussi à réduire la distance entre Morrigan et elle à une demi-douzaine de mètres seulement. Elle n'avait pas été aussi près d'elle depuis le début de leur face à face.

Avec la perte des deux Corboss, ses attaques offensives étaient limitées, à présent. Elle ne maîtrisait visiblement plus le vent, à l'instar des ondes ténébreuses dont elle avait déjà perdu le contrôle précédemment. Ses coups étaient donc plus faciles à anticiper et Scathach arrivait à en prédire la plupart, suffisamment pour les esquiver.

Pas à pas, elle continuait à se rapprocher de la sorcière. Celle-ci avait laissé la panique la gagner à force de voir sa proximité avec sa rivale se resserrer. Elle était pâle comme la mort et ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un voile d'anxiété. Sa confiance s'évanouissait peu à peu, au contraire de celle de la guerrière qui revenait lentement.

Morrigan concentra toute son énergie dans sa capacité de prédilection, à savoir la lame ensorcelée qui avait occasionné de nombreuses blessures chez Scathach, mais cette dernière la pourfendit à l'aide de sa propre épée. Apparemment, l'utilisation de ses dons avait fini par épuiser la sombre jeune femme, ce qui rendait ses assauts plus faciles à contrer.

\- C'est terminé, lâcha la combattante à la chevelure de feu lorsqu'elle la rejoignit enfin.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle gagnait du terrain, Morrigan s'était reculée, cependant elle était à présent acculée contre le rocher le plus massif de la clairière, celui qui représentait d'après ses propres dires la tombe du Lucario doré. Son buste se colla contre sa surface rocailleuse afin de se tenir le plus loin possible de l'épée que Scathach pointait sur elle.

Elle avait perdu. Malgré tout le mal et tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour vaincre la terreur de Vestigion, elle avait échoué. Elle n'était pas digne de la confiance que les pokémon avaient placé en elle, pas plus que la guerrière n'était digne de mériter cette terre qu'elle avait elle-même gorgée de sang. C'était décidément trop injuste.

\- Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit, le jour où tu nous as tendu cette embuscade dans la forêt ? interrogea Scathach en caressant son cou de sa lame, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la jugulaire. Que tu ne serais pas celle qui me vaincrait. J'avais raison.

Elle leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête. Morrigan ne songea pas à tenter une fuite désespérée, ni même à bouger. Utiliser les pouvoirs des Corboss l'avait exténuée sûrement davantage que son adversaire, en dépit de toutes les prouesses physiques qu'elle avait exécutées.

\- Ta mort vengera celle de tous mes hommes qui sont tombés aujourd'hui.

La sorcière écarquilla les yeux, ce que Scathach mit sur le compte de la terreur, or il ne s'agissait pas cela. C'était de la stupeur. Au moment où elle voulut enfoncer son épée dans son coeur, un évènement inattendu lui fit manquer sa cible. Ce ne fut pas le buste de Morrigan qu'elle transperça, mais le rocher qu'elle atteignit juste à sa droite.

Une douleur cuisante arracha un cri à la guerrière, avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux. Contrairement à son ennemie vaincue, elle venait d'être mortellement blessée. Une rapière saillait hors de son ventre, après s'être enfoncée à travers son dos. Elle lâcha sa garde pour tomber à genoux aux pieds de sa rivale, en crachant un long jet de sang.

Sa tête bascula vers l'arrière, où elle put voir une ombre se découper dans son dos. Un visage se pencha alors par-dessus le sien, qu'elle identifia aisément grâce à son abondante chevelure rousse. Aifé.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle dans un râle d'agonie.

\- Parce qu'elle représente précisément tout ce en quoi je crois. L'union et l'harmonie entre les pokémon et les humains. Moi aussi, j'avais raison, petite soeur. Je t'avais dit que ton assurance de perdrait. Tu te croyais invincible parce qu'aucun de nous n'était capable de te battre, mais les pokémon ont décimé ton armée, Morrigan t'a affaiblie et moi... Moi, je n'ai eu qu'à terminer leur ouvrage.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ma soeur me trahirait de la sorte.

\- Tu te trompes, Scathach. Je suis restée loyale. Loyale envers mes idéaux. Ils étaient plus nobles que les tiens et ton sacrifice était nécessaire pour les servir.

D'un coup sec, Aifé retira la lame du buste de sa jumelle, où le sang continua à ruisseler de façon plus abondante encore. Elle garda les yeux ouverts quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant de s'effondrer entre ses deux ennemies mortelles, qui venaient contre toute attente de remporter la guerre.


	8. Epilogue : La légende d'Aifé

_La légende de Scathach s'acheva, pour donner naissance à une autre : celle d'Aifé. Bien qu'elle ait d'abord eu à souffrir de la méfiance des Vestigionnais, elle finit par les convaincre que la vision de sa soeur était erronée et qu'ils devaient à présent s'appuyer sur la sienne, basée sur l'entente entre les créatures de la forêt et les hommes du village._

 _Morrigan, devenue au fil des ans la déesse des Cornèbre, ainsi qu'on la surnommait dans les chants des bardes, convainquit les pokémon de ne plus terroriser les habitants de Sinnoh. En parallèle, Aifé obtint d'eux de les laisser en paix._

 _La confiance mutuelle qu'exigeaient les deux femmes mit plusieurs décennies à poindre, toutefois lorsque cela se produisit enfin, les espèces apprirent non seulement à se tolérer, mais aussi à s'entraider. Les humains libérèrent les créatures de leur état sauvage, tandis que celles-ci les déchargeaient des tâches les plus lourdes dans la vie de tous les jours. Ils oeuvraient de concert à bâtir une civilisation meilleure._

 _Les combats avaient cessé d'être meurtriers, pour devenir amicaux. Ils se battaient non plus les uns contre les autres, mais côte à côte, dans de grands tournois organisés dans le cadre de diverses festivités. Ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de célébrer la paix si durement et si chèrement acquise._

 _Les légendes se sont perdues au cours des siècles passés et aujourd'hui, si d'aucuns ont oublié qu'ils jouissent d'un héritage né du don de Morrigan et de la croisade d'Aifé, ils partagent tous en harmonie les joies de ce que l'on connait désormais sous le nom de dressage._


End file.
